


Today

by Florayna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: Fate is a fickle mistress. Sometimes, even the universe changes its mind.Sometimes it doesn’t.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> For Tri and Gray. I rushed this a bit, but I just had to get it down lmao.

They weren’t suppose to meet like this.

 

Agents Zarya and Mercy were meant to see if scanners in the remote Yukon mountains were malfunctioning. They’d been picking up activity in an abandoned omnic factory lately, which may have been cause for concern if said factory hadn’t been utterly destroyed during the Crisis years ago. Nothing was left there. It was more than likely that the activity was a herd of mountain elk passing through or, some goats even. Two fully trained, experienced agents were meant to be overkill for a standard procedure op.

 

It was __meant__  to be overkill. It wasn’t, if the situation the two found themselves in was any evidence. Their hover jet had been shot out of the sky, their pilot died in the crash, all equipment they hadn’t been carrying was destroyed in the ensuing explosion; Oh. And now they found themselves cornered in a half destroyed building, Aleksandra standing between Angela and the entrance they heard the omnics walking towards. It was only a small number outside, nothing the two couldn’t handle, but that was far from the problem. If they alerted even one, the whole hive mind would know where they hid… that was a problem.

 

Aleksandra tensed, counting the perfectly synced steps. Like some twisted reverse death march.

 

And then it just… stopped. There was silence for a few tense moments, followed by the sound of metallic bodies dropping to the ground.

 

“Hah, your move R _ _ojo__. Get your chicas back to the ship while I, y’know… do my thing?” Came the chirpy accented voice that was so unmistakably Sombra. However, Aleksandra didn’t even have time to roll her eyes before a tall, lanky woman dressed in fine black and purple robes rushed into the room. Her unafflicted hand was already glowing with that familiar yellow hue, healing mist coalescing at the tips of her fingers.

 

Angela rushed forward first, throwing her arms around the other doctor’s waist, always the most affectionate of the three. Of course Moira returned the gesture, relief washing away any trace of worry in her features. But it wasn’t long before Aleksandra saw those piercing eyes turn upwards to her, a smug grin accompanying them.

 

“What is it, Aleksandra? Not happy to see me?” A kiss to the cheek was all it took from the pink-haired soldier to assure Moira of how wrong she was.

 

But they weren’t suppose to meet like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sombra set off an alarm, because of course she did. There was a lot of swearing in Spanish and rushed directions from the hacker as she shared the quickest route from the trio’s current location to the transport, but Aleksandra let Moira worry about deciphering her co-worker’s words. She was busy, ever vigilant, the two doctor’s safety her first priority.

 

 

 

 

 

They’d almost made it.

 

Moira’s right leg was grazed by a stray bullet. Not a serious wound, but Angela insisted on healing it. The geneticist couldn’t do it for herself after expending all of her equipment’s power defeating the resistance they’d encountered. So Dr.Zielger had flown over, in all her angelic grace, leaving Zarya a short distance away. She hefted her particle cannon and turned to keep watch when the healing took longer than she expected. The Caduceus Staff’s energy was running low. She’d probably used the last bit that was left trying to get Moira onto her feet again.

 

Aleksandra didn’t see the omnic. Not before it fired the rocket. She acted on instinct when she saw where it was headed- __‘No,’__ She didn’t need to reach them, just close enough to make a barrier, just close enough to save them. And she did. The light blue dome of energy formed around the scientists, both looking up with confusion evident in their gazes. What-

 

Zarya’s barrier held fast against the blast of the rocket. Zarya didn’t.

 

“ALEKS!”

 

The next thing she registered, just barely louder than the ringing in her ears, was Moira screaming her name. She sounded… in pain. __No, no…__ _ _I failed?__ Her eyes opened, and she tried to reach in the direction of the voice. To, protect. To hold. To soothe. But her arm wouldn’t move, which didn’t make sense. She could see it right in front of her. Her fingers, her gloves, the pale skin of her forearms, the stringy mess of sinew where it had been separated from her body at the elbow

 

T̷̢̨͚̜̮̣̰͖̟̿̐͑̾͋͂̿̍͢h̷̤̩̣͓̰̓̄̏͌̏̚͘͟͞͡ȩ̛̝͍̮̞̬̉͂͌̾̄̉̂͛̂y̨̞͉̜̣̯̻͗̾͆̿̈́͢͟͢͠'̡̰̩̙͕͕̘͖͈̻̔͆͂͛͌̎͊͆͘͝d̸̩̜̫̼̫̦͇̎̇̂͌̋͝ͅ ḁ̲͇̥̠̰͙͂̉͆͑͝l̴̳̻͔͕̖̼͉̬̳̣͋̊̓̔͘͝m̴̳̹͓̤̪̘͚̱͑͑͆̂̔̆̓̃͠o̸͍̳͓͍̱̯̗̿̿̓̃͡s̵̢̢̟͓̼̝̭̓̎̓͑̾͢͞t̶͎̹͕̬͐͂̾́͂͘͠ͅ m̨̙͖͈̖̤̼̅͗̑͂̅͆̐͒͠͡ͅa̷̬͚̮̰̬̥̿̇͒̎̐̓͜͞͠͝d̡̜͔͍̬̆̊̄̄̒͜ͅe̵̢̧̤͙̙͕̦̹͒̆̓̌̀̂̑͊̕͜ i̶̡͈̗̪̥̍̐̈̌̓t̷̯̗̙̯͍̹͓̟͈͚̓̄͑͊̚T̴̨̯̩̙͓̰̞͖̱̆̿͊͗̚͝ͅh̞͖̞̯̜̜̉̅̏̄ę̧̡̨̜͈̺̝̠͌̏̊̒͢͞͞ỵ̵̛̣̱̰͆͋̅̋̚͡͝͝ͅ'̷̲̩̲̬̮̹̊͂̀̕͟͜͞ͅḑ̼͈͚̯̲̿͌͌̇̓͂̊͝͞͝ a̧̛̭̯̺͎͇͎͈̜̫̔̐̋̒͘͘͘͞͞l̶͇͎̰̺͎̇̂̐̒̓̓̒̂m̸̡̨̜͓̱̩͉͙͑̈́͐̿̓͂͂́͜͞o̡̧̧̳͎̲̍̍̌̕͝͠s̡̜̻̱̥̑̓̅̑̄̕͡ţ̶̧̥͓̞͌̆̂͒̀̿̈ m͓͉͕̤̠̽̏̈́̈́̽̃̾͛͘a̡͖̗͎̺͓̜̓̄̄̈́͌͝͡d̝͈̯̭̰̘͚͙̀̂̄̓͌ͅé̷̡̖̯̼̭͎̜̝̈́̿̇̾̿̎́̕͡ͅ į̡̠͈̤̞͙͓̈̎͐̄̈̇̇̈́̚t̲̩̟͓̋͑͛̈́͐ͅT̶͇̩͍̹͓̞̜̞͎̩̂̈͂̾̕h̨̨̪̳͕̗̘̞͕͍͂̌͂̽͆̌̈̕e̡̧̨̨̛͕͔̝̬͕͑̉͐̑͑͝y̸̩̭̦̰͂̏͗͗̀̕̚͢'̢̡̛̯̙̦͕͓̖͛͋̉̄͂̂͜͡͠͠ͅḑ̘̱̩̩͂̆̽͗͒ a̮̹͚̬͖͇̹͎͗͛̑͒̃̉̄̀͝ͅḷ̶̟̜̦̟̖̼̂͑͋͂̆̃͡͞m̶͉̯̮̫̩̳͔̹͇͆͛̇̎̈̿̈́͡ô̵̫͍͎̩̻̬̿̈̏̎͘͞ś̨̙͎̝̱̪̂̔̈̋̌̓͠ţ̶̧̩̟͇̝̹̘̏͋͌̎̿̚͜͜ m͇̱̤̝͎͇̹̭͐̈̃͐̿̉͂̿ą̛͔̱̗̯̳̍̏̌̒̅͟d̡̨̡̗̠͕̻̬̋̎̂̽̿̅͘ẽ̝̼̭̞̖̐̎͂̀̆̊͢ ĭ̵̤̘̞̩̠͈̑̎̑̀̂̚͠͝t̶̢̝̙̑̓̐̐̂̇̈́͐͆͢ͅŢ̸͉̥̜̟̋̈́̒̐̈́̎̃̏̕͝ḧ̝̣͙͉̤̳̙̮̫̾̆̑͌̅̋̅͡e̷̙̫̩̯̠̐̒̈́̉̎͜ỵ̛͇̲̪̻͕̳̌̈́̉͂̿'̸͕̙̦̖͓̞͋͛͂̐͌̄͜d̴̤̤͔͕͕̽̐͑́́ a̵̧͕̗̩̦̓͆͊́̊͘l̴̡̪̪̬̥̯̲͉̳͐̂͐̔͐̽̌̈́̈́m̴̜̳͎̖͙͓̄͛́̏̃̓̅ͅơ̵̧̡̛̰͖͈̱̠̮̆̒̒͛̋͆͞s̷͕͚̺̜̝̒͗̒̂̓̈́t̝̩͍͙̦͐̓͌͒͘ͅ m̶̡̝̩͖̼̖̘̑̎̈͌̉́̕͢͝ȃ̸̡̖̪̟͎͙̞͖̙̃̈̔̾͘͡͠d̨̗̟̤͇̗̞̝͑͋̂̆͠ȅ̤̤̞̼̟̉̊̾͊͌̄̾̚ į̛̱̪̮̘̣͍̗̣͆͆̓̑̊t̛͙̩̯̳̜͇̼̝͆̓͗͂̈Ť̳̯͕͓̮̜̖͆̒̚h̴̡̢̛̼̩̙̬͕͖͐͗̅̑̂̆͘͜͡ễ̢̙̬̖̝̜̳̬̜̔̿̋͆y̶̡̢̼̟̫̪͔̼̼͂͆̔̉̎̌'̷̨̥̩͍̬̝͌̌̍̏̑͜͡͞͝d̮̠̮̻̹̒̆̋̌̀͡ ả̵̹̰̣̫͓̼̌́̐̋̐͌̔͟l͓̳͈̱̯̖̥̟̬̄̾̄̒̎̇̓̕m̖̮̘͇͖̺͉͌͛̓͑̑͛͌̓͜͠ͅǫ̶̳̥̹̫̦͐̇͛̋̾͑̓̈s̨͓̰̘͎͒͆͐̆̏̐͑͟t̢̧̻͚̻͖̼̋̓̏̄̒͑̾̌̚͢ m̡̳̲̬̙͉̗̝̍̋̅̂̀̈̚͢a̸̹͚̳̬̥̯̭͌̔̀̏̄͘͘͟͢͡d͈̥̹͎̹̳̬̊̎͌̄̒̈́e͕͎̠̰̘̩̣̦̼̾̆̌̈́̏̐́͗ i̸͚̘͔͉͖͖̼͖̍̿̒̂̇̉ͅͅt̫̫͈͚̞̊̃̅͒̈́̿́ͅT̸̗͕̩̞̖͑͛̃̓͛͒̕͟͡͠ͅͅh̛͙̬̪̲̯͂̒̔͢͡e̛̱̥̻̯̹̪̿̐̏̍̄y̶̭͚̣̮̯̗̓̽̑̒̑̃̄̊͌'̡̭̙̮̝̥̞͎͎͑͐̃́͐́͠d̵͉̲̺͕̻̭͊̋̎͑̅͆͘̚͞ a̢̗͚̭̪̱̲͗͋͊͊̍͊̉̑͘͞l̶̡̨̰̙̳̫͚̉̿͆͛̉̂̌͆̐͢m̵͔͚̪̬͚̳̈́̔̍̓̔̋̎ò̴͉̥̦͉̤̽̇͆̏͗̏̚͞͠s̡̝̬̺̝̭̑̈́͊̋̐̾͌̕ţ̶͎̻̭̫͎͉̞̟̃͑̽̈́͆̿͡ m̧̞̻̠̜̍͆̐̎̃̕͜͞ͅa̹̩͈̳͈̍̌̃̏̎̅̎d̨̰̰͍͒̋̔̐̕ͅe̴̝̠͕̦͙̤͑̐̋͘͘͜ i̷͔͉̫͍̠̰̺̋̿̽̏̅̔̈́͒t̴̠͇̭̯͕̰͉̩͊̈͂͛̿̽ T̷̞̞̥̯͒̿̒̒̔̽͛͞ͅh̭̙̬͍͙̲̲͂̈́̂̈́̊̔̀̆̑͝ê͕̭͙͖̟͓̇͘͜͜͞͡y̺̝̘͍͓̙̋͒̂̍̑̃͘͟'̨̛̹̠̥͚̤̋̅͂͋̀͐̄̅d̶̡̢̻̯̱̙͕̊͌̅͗̏̅͐͡͞ͅ a̸̡̛̦̩̭̩̬̻̖̤̫͐̊̉͋̐͌̑̚͠ḽ͚̟̹̜̝͇̀͐̌̏̋̋̉m̛̭̜̬̭̻̅̑̆̉̕o̙͖͎̖͙̱̰̾̽̌̇̿̆̀͟͜͝͞s͇͙̗̹͙̿͑̏̋̔̇̊̈́͝t̴̨̰̝̦̋̇̓͛̃̒͒͢ m̨̥̱̺̗̣͐̓͛̋̍̉͆͜͠a̷̧̫̲͈̞͉͒͂̂̓̃̈́̍͘͘͘͜d̷̛̘̭̫̯͛̿͘͢͢ḙ̵̢͓̘͔̩̺̲̏̾̅͗͐̎̃̈̅͟ i̴̱̺͙̻̦͇͐͛̒̋̄̂͘̚͢͠t̨̛̼̲͕̦̔̏̒̉̽̌̾͝T̼̖̠͉̜̈́̊͒̐̏͆̐̀͜h̲͇̖̯͍̭̅̉̓̓͗̇ȩ̭̩͔̬͔̦̓̓͑̂̑̈͜͠ỵ̶̰͎̞̲̦̬̌̋̌̏̄͆̓̉͞'̶̛̫̱̙̮̟͔̫̿̊̚͝ḏ̨̢̨̨̟̫̫̘̟̂͛̈͐̈̉̊͡ a̴̛̼͙̗̱̫̞͚͔̤̾̄̈͂̽̑͟l̷̨̨̲̑̋̓̋̀̌̕͜͢͝ͅm͕͇̪̩͍̂̾̅̾̈́̍̒͂o̲̭̥̘̻̩̣̜͖̾͗̀̐̓̀̌̎͌͟s̴̪̣͔͎͔̩̼̽̈͌͑̋̓͟͠t̵͍͓͇̤̳̼͑͑̓̀̆̂̕͟ m̖̯̫͔̮͗̈́̊͋̃͒̆̂͂͞ͅä̵̤̝̞͍̜̩̭́͊͊̉̄͌̋͘̚͜͡d̠͍̳͙͂͌̿̌͋̍̋̌͟e̛̟̝̳͔̝̹̩͎̬͈̿̿̿̂̉̊̇͐̐ i̶̱͕̘̮̿̈́̅͆̔͢͡͡t̸̹̖̮͎͇͓̘̖̺͂̈̑̍̏͊̋͢T̷̢̨͚̜̮̣̰͖̟̿̐͑̾͋͂̿̍͢h̷̤̩̣͓̰̓̄̏͌̏̚͘͟͞͡ȩ̛̝͍̮̞̬̉͂͌̾̄̉̂͛̂y̨̞͉̜̣̯̻͗̾͆̿̈́͢͟͢͠'̡̰̩̙͕͕̘͖͈̻̔͆͂͛͌̎͊͆͘͝d̸̩̜̫̼̫̦͇̎̇̂͌̋͝ͅ ḁ̲͇̥̠̰͙͂̉͆͑͝l̴̳̻͔͕̖̼͉̬̳̣͋̊̓̔͘͝m̴̳̹͓̤̪̘͚̱͑͑͆̂̔̆̓̃͠o̸͍̳͓͍̱̯̗̿̿̓̃͡s̵̢̢̟͓̼̝̭̓̎̓͑̾͢͞t̶͎̹͕̬͐͂̾́͂͘͠ͅ m̨̙͖͈̖̤̼̅͗̑͂̅͆̐͒͠͡ͅa̷̬͚̮̰̬̥̿̇͒̎̐̓͜͞͠͝d̡̜͔͍̬̆̊̄̄̒͜ͅe̵̢̧̤͙̙͕̦̹͒̆̓̌̀̂̑͊̕͜ i̶̡͈̗̪̥̍̐̈̌̓t̷̯̗̙̯͍̹͓̟͈͚̓̄͑͊̚T̴̨̯̩̙͓̰̞͖̱̆̿͊͗̚͝ͅh̞͖̞̯̜̜̉̅̏̄ę̧̡̨̜͈̺̝̠͌̏̊̒͢͞͞ỵ̵̛̣̱̰͆͋̅̋̚͡͝͝ͅ'̷̲̩̲̬̮̹̊͂̀̕͟͜͞ͅḑ̼͈͚̯̲̿͌͌̇̓͂̊͝͞͝ a̧̛̭̯̺͎͇͎͈̜̫̔̐̋̒͘͘͘͞͞l̶͇͎̰̺͎̇̂̐̒̓̓̒̂m̸̡̨̜͓̱̩͉͙͑̈́͐̿̓͂͂́͜͞o̡̧̧̳͎̲̍̍̌̕͝͠

s̡̜̻̱̥̑̓̅̑̄̕͡ţ̶̧̥͓̞͌̆̂͒̀̿̈ m͓͉͕̤̠̽̏̈́̈́̽̃̾͛͘a̡͖̗͎̺͓̜̓̄̄̈́͌͝͡d̝͈̯̭̰̘͚͙̀̂̄̓͌ͅé̷̡̖̯̼̭͎̜̝̈́̿̇̾̿̎́̕͡ͅ į̡̠͈̤̞͙͓̈̎͐̄̈̇̇̈́̚t̲̩̟͓̋͑͛̈́͐ͅT̶͇̩͍̹͓̞̜̞͎̩̂̈͂̾̕h̨̨̪̳͕̗̘̞͕͍͂̌͂̽͆̌̈̕e̡̧̨̨̛͕͔̝̬͕͑̉͐̑͑͝y̸̩̭̦̰͂̏͗͗̀̕̚͢'̢̡̛̯̙̦͕͓̖͛͋̉̄͂̂͜͡͠͠ͅḑ̘̱̩̩͂̆̽͗͒ a̮̹͚̬͖͇̹͎͗͛̑͒̃̉̄̀͝ͅḷ̶̟̜̦̟̖̼̂͑͋͂̆̃͡͞m̶͉̯̮̫̩̳͔̹͇͆͛̇̎̈̿̈́͡ô̵̫͍͎̩̻̬̿̈̏̎͘͞ś̨̙͎̝̱̪̂̔̈̋̌̓͠ţ̶̧̩̟͇̝̹̘̏͋͌̎̿̚͜͜ m͇̱̤̝͎͇̹̭͐̈̃͐̿̉͂̿ą̛͔̱̗̯̳̍̏̌̒̅͟d̡̨̡̗̠͕̻̬̋̎̂̽̿̅͘ẽ̝̼̭̞̖̐̎͂̀̆̊͢ ĭ̵̤̘̞̩̠͈̑̎̑̀̂̚͠͝t̶̢̝̙̑̓̐̐̂̇̈́͐͆͢ͅŢ̸͉̥̜̟̋̈́̒̐̈́̎̃̏̕͝ḧ̝̣͙͉̤̳̙̮̫̾̆̑͌̅̋̅͡e̷̙̫̩̯̠̐̒̈́̉̎͜ỵ̛͇̲̪̻͕̳̌̈́̉͂̿'̸͕̙̦̖͓̞͋͛͂̐͌̄͜d̴̤̤͔͕͕̽̐͑́́ a̵̧͕̗̩̦̓͆͊́̊͘l̴̡̪̪̬̥̯̲͉̳͐̂͐̔͐̽̌̈́̈́m̴̜̳͎̖͙͓̄͛́̏̃̓̅ͅơ̵̧̡̛̰͖͈̱̠̮̆̒̒͛̋͆͞s̷͕͚̺̜̝̒͗̒̂̓̈́t̝̩͍͙̦͐̓͌͒͘ͅ m̶̡̝̩͖̼̖̘̑̎̈͌̉́̕͢͝ȃ̸̡̖̪̟͎͙̞͖̙̃̈̔̾͘͡͠d̨̗̟̤͇̗̞̝͑͋̂̆͠ȅ̤̤̞̼̟̉̊̾͊͌̄̾̚ į̛̱̪̮̘̣͍̗̣͆͆̓̑̊t̛͙̩̯̳̜͇̼̝͆̓͗͂̈Ť̳̯͕͓̮̜̖͆̒̚h̴̡̢̛̼̩̙̬͕͖͐͗̅̑̂̆͘͜͡ễ̢̙̬̖̝̜̳̬̜̔̿̋͆y̶̡̢̼̟̫̪͔̼̼͂͆̔̉̎̌'̷̨̥̩͍̬̝͌̌̍̏̑͜͡͞͝d̮̠̮̻̹̒̆̋̌̀͡

 

ả̵̹̰̣̫͓̼̌́̐̋̐͌̔͟l͓̳͈̱̯̖̥̟̬̄̾̄̒̎̇̓̕m̖̮̘͇͖̺͉͌͛̓͑̑͛͌̓͜͠ͅǫ̶̳̥̹̫̦͐̇͛̋̾͑̓̈s̨͓̰̘͎͒͆͐̆̏̐͑͟t̢̧̻͚̻͖̼̋̓̏̄̒͑̾̌̚͢ m̡̳̲̬̙͉̗̝̍̋̅̂̀̈̚͢a̸̹͚̳̬̥̯̭͌̔̀̏̄͘͘͟͢͡d͈̥̹͎̹̳̬̊̎͌̄̒̈́e͕͎̠̰̘̩̣̦̼̾̆̌̈́̏̐́͗ i̸͚̘͔͉͖͖̼͖̍̿̒̂̇̉ͅͅt̫̫͈͚̞̊̃̅͒̈́̿́ͅT̸̗͕̩̞̖͑͛̃̓͛͒̕͟͡͠ͅͅh̛͙̬̪̲̯͂̒̔͢͡e̛̱̥̻̯̹̪̿̐̏̍̄y̶̭͚̣̮̯̗̓̽̑̒̑̃̄̊͌'̡̭̙̮̝̥̞͎͎͑͐̃́͐́͠d̵͉̲̺͕̻̭͊̋̎͑̅͆͘̚͞ a̢̗͚̭̪̱̲͗͋͊͊̍͊̉̑͘͞l̶̡̨̰̙̳̫͚̉̿͆͛̉̂̌͆̐͢m̵͔͚̪̬͚̳̈́̔̍̓̔̋̎ò̴͉̥̦͉̤̽̇͆̏͗̏̚͞͠s̡̝̬̺̝̭̑̈́͊̋̐̾͌̕ţ̶͎̻̭̫͎͉̞̟̃͑̽̈́͆̿͡ m̧̞̻̠̜̍͆̐̎̃̕͜͞ͅa̹̩͈̳͈̍̌̃̏̎̅̎d̨̰̰͍͒̋̔̐̕ͅe̴̝̠͕̦͙̤͑̐̋͘͘͜ i̷͔͉̫͍̠̰̺̋̿̽̏̅̔̈́͒t̴̠͇̭̯͕̰͉̩͊̈͂͛̿̽T̷̞̞̥̯͒̿̒̒̔̽͛͞ͅh̭̙̬͍͙̲̲͂̈́̂̈́̊̔̀̆̑͝ê͕̭͙͖̟͓̇͘͜͜͞͡y̺̝̘͍͓̙̋͒̂̍̑̃͘͟'̨̛̹̠̥͚̤̋̅͂͋̀͐̄̅d̶̡̢̻̯̱̙͕̊͌̅͗̏̅͐͡͞ͅ a̸̡̛̦̩̭̩̬̻̖̤̫͐̊̉͋̐͌̑̚͠ḽ͚̟̹̜̝͇̀͐̌̏̋̋̉m̛̭̜̬̭̻̅̑̆̉̕o̙͖͎̖͙̱̰̾̽̌̇̿̆̀͟͜͝͞s͇͙̗̹͙̿͑̏̋̔̇̊̈́͝t̴̨̰̝̦̋̇̓͛̃̒͒͢ m̨̥̱̺̗̣͐̓͛̋̍̉͆͜͠a̷̧̫̲͈̞͉͒͂̂̓̃̈́̍͘͘͘͜d̷̛̘̭̫̯͛̿͘͢͢ḙ̵̢͓̘͔̩̺̲̏̾̅͗͐̎̃̈̅͟ i̴̱̺͙̻̦͇͐͛̒̋̄̂͘̚͢͠t̨̛̼̲͕̦̔̏̒̉̽̌̾͝T̼̖̠͉̜̈́̊͒̐̏͆̐̀͜h̲͇̖̯͍̭̅̉̓̓͗̇ȩ̭̩͔̬͔̦̓̓͑̂̑̈͜͠ỵ̶̰͎̞̲̦̬̌̋̌̏̄͆̓̉͞'̶̛̫̱̙̮̟͔̫̿̊̚͝ḏ̨̢̨̨̟̫̫̘̟̂͛̈͐̈̉̊͡ a̴̛̼͙̗̱̫̞͚͔̤̾̄̈͂̽̑͟l̷̨̨̲̑̋̓̋̀̌̕͜͢͝ͅm͕͇̪̩͍̂̾̅̾̈́̍̒͂o̲̭̥̘̻̩̣̜͖̾͗̀̐̓̀̌̎͌͟s̴̪̣͔͎͔̩̼̽̈͌͑̋̓͟͠t̵͍͓͇̤̳̼͑͑̓̀̆̂̕͟ m̖̯̫͔̮͗̈́̊͋̃͒̆̂͂͞ͅä̵̤̝̞͍̜̩̭́͊͊̉̄͌̋͘̚͜͡d̠͍̳͙͂͌̿̌͋̍̋̌͟e̛̟̝̳͔̝̹̩͎̬͈̿̿̿̂̉̊̇͐̐ i̶̱͕̘̮̿̈́̅͆̔͢͡͡t̸̹̖̮͎͇͓̘̖̺͂̈̑̍̏͊̋͢

 

 

Aleksandra saw an omnic, mostly hidden by the remains of a building, but it hadn’t escaped her view. She acted on instinct when she saw where it was aiming it’s weaponry. She didn’t need to reach them, just close enough to make a barrier, just close enough to keep them safe. And she did. The light blue come of energy formed around the trio, both scientists looking up with confusion evident in their gazes as Zarya pushed them both down and tried to shield them with her body anyway. She’d do anything to protect them- anything.

 

A rocket hit the barrier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Moira worried her bottom lip as she walked beside Aleksandra, who carried Angela in her arms. The doctor had twisted her ankle, and with no way to heal it, this was the best treatment that could be offered. None of this sat right with Moira. There was no safety net here, no remedy for potential injuries her beloveds might sustain. She couldn’t even defend them without her equipment.

 

The geneticist was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear it, not until-

 

The crack of gunfire.

 

Angela’s head suddenly jerked back, and Zarya stumbled forward. Moira felt the spray of blood and brain matter spray across her robes, on her face… in her mouth. Pennies. She watched in muted horror as Angela fell from Aleks’ arms, a hole blown into the back of her head the size of a tangerine. And Aleks- she coughed, on her knees, struggling to get up. A second bullet forced the woman down. Permanently.

 

And Moira stood in a pool of their mingling blood

 

A̧̡̢̘̙̳͍̯͌̉͑̕̕n̶̡̨̡̧̝̙̭̎̄̉̆̕͟͞ḋ̴̢̼̟̯͍̻͇̲̔͒͒͗͊͘͠ M̵̰̙͚͋͂̒̄̿̀̊͜ͅơ̡̢̯̮̦̞̳̽͆͗̔̿͗̿͜ỉ̬̼͎̜̇̿̊̏̔͟͡͝ṟ̴̙̩̻̩͙̦̙͚̍̎͒͘̕͟͞ą̱̠̳̳̩̗̓͊̎̇̑͛̒̒̽͜͝ s̴̩̜͙̟͙̯̩̾̐̈́͝͝ͅt̨̤̟͍͈̣̜͔̭̊̓̑͛̐̅͟͝ö̴̗̣̜̜͙̻̙̟̱͛̂͘o̴̡̨̙̫̩͚̝̜͓͗̀̂̓̿̓̅͊̕d̳̹̭͔̬̞̜͇̍̍̇͟͡ͅ i̵̛̛̯̟̦̩͎͑̓͂̈́̓͢n̴̡̟̩͖̼̣̎̐̎̅͞͠ a̷͉̥̰̗̼̟͓̙͚̖͋͂̿̀̈́ p̧̞̻͙̰̑͗́͆̐͑͡͞ô͓̼̤̘̲̮̬̔͂̅͌̈́͂̚̕͞ͅǫ̸̪̜̯̒͌́̑̾͘͜͝l̷̛̛͚̫̯̪̜̻̜̻̪̍͛̇̇̕͟ ȏ̸̰̪̜̆̈́͢͞͞ͅf̲̮͎͖̺̬̹̗̞̅̌̒̃̂̑̆̈̒͟ t̷̢͈͍͖̪̑̔͐͛̉̒̈́h̶̢̨̤̩̖̫̲͒̎͐̂̊͐̋ė̦͓̼̟̤̌̒̾́͋̇́̑ͅi̧̛̦͇̱͕͚̾͒̿̀́̿͜͢͢r̴̢̝͕̦͕̻̜̫̔͑̊̆͂͜ m̸̨̛̱̟̹̫̘͍̬̀̉͛Ḭ̹͕͉̣̺̺̄͊̔̏̋̕͡ń̸̛̛͇̳͉͎̬̺͖͓̍͡g̴̨͇̰̺̥̩̞͎̜̐͐̃͗̉͑͌̊̉̚l̶̛͙̟̻̪̖̤̳̥̃̌̓̕ì̷̧̢͚͔̺͕̿̚̕ǹ̸̥̦̳̹͎̽̇̎̑͟͢͟͡g̷͔̻̹͖̺̓̍̀̇̃̌̕͞ b̢̡̛̩̙̰̰̋͐̿̈́̏͋̆̈́l̴̛̫̼̻̪̭̥͇͌̓̊͌̈́̽̚̕̚ͅo̶͖͇͕͎̲͎̅̂̄͗͐ợ̧͖̦̞̼̤̹̫̰̌̈͆͋͛̔̕ḑ̷̱͚͓̝̝̳̖̯̹͆͆̾̏͋̀ Ȧ̷̮̣͓̝̯̲̲̘̅̚͢͡ņ̧̯͎̜̹̲̦͖͒̊̎͋̆̽̍͆͊͟d̤̺̟̲̬̩̞̩͚͍͐̌̐͋̍ M̛͕̞̭̲͍͔͓̮͓͔̽̔̋͑̑̆̔͘̕o̶͈̪̺̘̮̥̣̬̓̂̑̊̊̊̂̚͟i̡̖̹̗̙͕̝̣̓͋͑̿̎͂͘͞͡r̸̡̧̛̠̞͎̼͑̀̓͛̉͂͠͠a̵̤͖̳͖̳̺̋̎͆͗̈͆̚͟͟͜͝ s̢̧̢̹͔̾̉̈͒̓̾́̚͢ṫ͚̳̖͍̪̘̠̑̉̽͐͞ò̸̗̘̖̭͔̜͕̥̬̓͐̊̔̅̌͘͟ŏ̡̞̮͖̯̘͓̏͛̀̇̓͟͜͞d̴̮̤̣̦̝̗̭͗̓͗̀͐͟͞͞ ḭ̧̭͎͇̝͇̏̏͐͗̾̂̽̄̕͟͝n̸̡̝͉̪̣̠̗͇̟͆͛̒̾̍͐̀͞ a̧̛͉̞̝͖͓͌̿͋̽̕͜ p̷̧̙͍̘̲̺͕̪̻̂͑̿̑̾͘̚ó̡̨̥̦̬̙̻͎̱̤̀͑̓͝ơ̸̧͖͎͉̙̪̟̫͉̋͆̔̽̾̔̕͝l̵̢͈͉̱̼̪̽̓̑̅͊̓͞ ö̬̺̠̖̭̪̫̲́͂͊̀̈̎̕͠f̶̯̲͔͔̯̈́̂͐͐͌ t̷̢̝̬̥͚̝͉͚͚̓̈́̋̄̓̂͠

h̴̲̻̦̭͑̊̓̈̅̂͘͢͝͠ĕ̸̡̯̘̣̮͎̼̔́͗̓̒͑̕i̴͓͖̣̳̎̈̆̎̕͟r̡̛̘̟̤̻̟̣̬͇͓͗͌̃̆͝ m̴̡̨̫͍̦̙͈̝̼̱̏̉̑̑͘î̱͖̦̥̑̓̋͗̊̌̕͢n̗̯̮̠̘̘̘͍̤̥̎͗̌̏͡͝ġ̺͚͔̼͙͚̺̰̰̺̿̓͘͝l̸̺̳̜̺̰̻̖̉̑̅̍̄i̧̢̩̭̋̾͂̉̏͜n̶̡̨̡̥̫͕̪̭͛͐̃̄͞ͅg͓̦̗̮̫̫͕̒̆̇̐̿̂͘͘ b̷͖̣͚͉͉̞͔̋̿͒̓̽͟͠͠͠l̴̡̧̰̹͈̣̓͒̿͐͋͌̂̽́̃ȍ̺͉̣͍͖̉̌̓͟͝ơ̢͈̲̪̼̗̍̌͊͑͊́͢d̸̡͍̦͇͖̭́̎̆̇̈͊͘̕͢͢͜͠A̷͖͇̪̥̻̗͒̂̽͗̉̾n̷̡̛͕̹̯͕͐͐̂̔̿̌̓̿͝d̶̨̛̞̮͍͉̥̙̑̒́͌̓͢ M̪̰̠̜̺̟̙̆̆̾̔̐̕ǫ̵̳̯͇̗̯̻͐̐̂̑̉̚ͅï̝͍͓̬̜͓̻͇͊̅͌̕͜r̛̙͚͍̻̺̤̥̣͉͆͆̾̚͢͡ä̴̧̞̣̳͍̜̠̌̾͒͡ s̵̜͇̟̫̜̮͕̀͒̉̑̓̐͘̚ẗ̛̪͓̭̦̱͛͒̐̄̇͌̎͘ö̴̡͖͍̳͕͈͈̹́̇̏͢͠ơ̡̦̹̺̹̌͐̌̃͋̓ḑ̢͈̣̯̲͚̗́̄̽͗̍͐̊͐̈ ỉ̵̡͇͎͍̳̣̥̣̩̽̊̃̋n̡̛̯̯̘̮͉̪̼̉͛͆̌͢͜͞͠ a̢͚̥͔͉̠̖̯͆̄̊̏̈̃̒͠ p̧̖̩̙̟͈͎̯̬̘̾̐͊̍̀͒̒̋̊͞o̵̧͍̹̟̙̘͒̎̄͘̚̚ǫ̭͕̙̼͈̳̹̥̠̋͂̎̔̄͘ļ̱̜͙͙̳̜̲̒̒̃̈͛͟͜ ȍ͍͕̭̦̘̭̹̝̬̀̂̆͂͑̅͛͋͡f̨̺͔͚̣̠̟̮̍̽͋͢͡͡ t̫͙̝̜̖̃̒̅͋̿͟h̡͔̘̝̝̥̬̾̉̒͌̈́̑͗̃̅̚͢͜e̵̡̮̳̣̾̑̊̂͂́͗̾̚͠ͅḯ̫̳͈̝͇͒̏͋̕͘͘͢͠r̲̥͚̜͈̝̰͍͒̄̀̽̐̏̇̕͜͠ͅ m̵͚̖̥̼̥͛̆̿͒͑͋͋̅͟į̷̧̥̞̠͇͖͍͙̏̍͑̌͊̕͢͞͠ṅ̷̛̫̱̥̼̫̥̮̬͉̖͒̆̓̑̑̿͡ĝ̴͇͇͈͖̥͉̱̜̼̾̀̊͟͠ļ̸̨͎̱͈̜͔͊̇͒̽͛̀̿̕͢i̴̥̣͈͈̻̫̩̐͌͛̄̌̎̀͘͠͞n̴̢̨̩̗̹͇͖͊̓̑͌̒͌̒̓͌̅ǧ̵̛̳̝̖͇̇̾̀͜ b̨̡̼̝͗̄̄̊̏̄͜ͅl̴̛̠̭̩̮̻̥̟̱͋̏̆̇̿̈ỏ̸̧̬͉̦͙̝̹͙̙̒̈́̋͐͞͡ͅơ̙͍̲̞͓̙̅̃̆̊̓͘͞͞ḋ̨̡͔̟͚͕̬̒̒͌̽͂̿͒͝Ă̖̣̭̣̪̄̓̔͑͆͟n̖̖̪̥̻̂͊̂͡d̴̰̙͕̬̗͌̏̀̋͐͛̽͘͠͝ M̶̨̳͓͓̟̾̊̐̅̿̾̓ȏ̡̠̼͔̩̣̣̑̒̀̅̚i̸͖͚̯̝͂̾̐̈́̍̆̚͢͡ͅr̴͍̯̥̯͈̘̬̂͋̂́̕ͅa̸̫͕̲̘̪͌̅̂͘̕ s̶͎͓̳̭̪͙̆̂̾̏̿͜͠͝t̢̠̘̯̲̫͉̱̰̽̉̉̍̀ǒ̶̢̺̫̟̜̼̫̝̪̺̉͊̃̔͑̚o̦̪̳̫͙̳͍̭̎͋̿̕̕͟͝͠d̴̦͙̲̰̺͆̓̾̂̒̌̚̕ į̠͖̥̙̓̂̎̓̎̒̏͒͞n̨̨̧̩̔̑̄̌͐̔͢͟ ă̸͇͖̻͈̭̱̯̒͛̽̽̂ p̵̻͔͕̝̹̯̘̍͋̎͆̽̀͋͌ͅo̡̞̪͚̘̿̿͆͂̓̍̄̂o̰̪͚̜͎̭͓̅̋̓͘l̛̲̫͇̻͙̩̑̊̿̇̉͘̕͝ ǫ̺̜̝̞̠̭̍̃̓̎̚͝f̨̗̜̲͚̏͑̑̋͒ t̷̢̢̘̣̹̞͗̅̌̓̍͆̄̓̕h̷̠̯̺̗̝̗̐͋̑̄̇̋͋͢ȩ̙̮͓̩̞̍̓̏̍́͗̿͌̔͟͞i̸̢̧̝̳͙͚̦͚̪͋͐̈͗̚͝r̵͍͙͚͓̂̂̉͒͐̚ͅ m̧̛̥̲̜͚̘̘̻͇̂̋͊͐́͘͟͝i̵̦̤̗̜͚͓̝͕̔̓͂n̥̱̮̜̠͈̣͆̾̇̇̍̎͒̐͟͡ͅg̖̳̩͍͉̈́̈́̾̽͆͐̕͞l̢̧͉̘̜͔̪̙͍̿̀̂̋͊͛͗̓̿̕͜ḭ̸̖̙̞͓̙͔̘̜̂̈̋͌̊̀̾͐̍́ņ̡̪̺̮̥̲͗̈́̿̿̅̄g͈̼͖͎͕̦̟̐̾͋͒̌͒̈̍͟ b̵̨̯̪̰͚̙̙̋̇͌̐̌̿͆̓̈̕ḷ̢̠̬͚̱͇̅̑̾̽̌o̸̢̘͍̳͕̥̽̒̈̓͒̈ǫ̶̞͚̜̖̦̊̿̏̉̅̃͠d̵͖̥̬̖̜̱̟̖͗̈̒̿Ȁ͔͕͙̩͖̏̌̑͘͞n̗̻̫͕̼̫͆̉̿͌̓͊̎͘͢ͅd̨͔̮͖̺͎͎̀̒̆͒͛̕̚̚ M̵̱̠̪̰̞͓̪͋̎̇̈̆̄͘͞o͓̣̬̣͇͆̂͌̾́͑͜i̧̬͖͖̽̓́̓̾͜ͅr̷̢̢̻̟̤̲͕̿̀͒͂͘͢͠͡ȃ̵̟͕̩͚̀̃̍͑̑̃̋̀͢͞ ş̸̲͖̙̣̝̜̒͒̓̋͛̕͟ţ̶̝̰̞͂̇͆̍̉̉̎͜͟ơ̴̲̺̭̭̞͗̑͊̑̍͛̐ơ̦̲̼̞͕̲̔̾̓͂́̓̍̔͆ͅd

̶̡̩̗̻̰̬̅̓͌̃̊̃̋͢ i̸̢̙̥̬͔̮̓̇̍̇͛̏͘ņ̨͓̞̙̑̽̈̇͊̉͂̚̚̕͢ ą̵̧̧̻̦̲̟̩̬̽̐̇̿̄̍̈̑͠ p̟̠̠̞̪̿́̒͆͆̾͊̃̌̋͢ơ̴̧͍̝̲̤̙̪͈̞̬̂̆̓o̵̩̗̙͔͗͌̽͗͑̈́͜͝ḽ̢̭̟̙̝̱̤̳̹̅̐͒̍̽̄ o͓̠̝̥̩̘̰̼̦̔̂̂̂̾͆̋̿͢f̡͔͈̳̙̭̝͌̑͗̽͆͞͠ t̴̡̮͕̳̙̳͖̪͌͒̓͛̐ͅḧ̷̢̡̙̘͚̼͇͗̑̀̍̾̇ͅe̛̱̠͈͑̓͗͟ͅi̸̪̗͇̯̳̝͚̯̍̽̈͊͒ŕ̵̼͓̗͙͓̣͈̭̳̣̌͋̂͗̎͐͑̿͒ m̢̨̯̤͎͖̈̉̈́̈̽͗͗ị̳̠͔͍̪̔̇̏̅̃n̴̡̤͔̹̟̙̣͍̬̳͆̄́͌̚g̡̱̯͖̥͚̮̭̳̀̽͛͂͡l̸̮͇̰̼̣̖̬͊̌̋̑̓̏̃̕͜͜͢͠i̶̢̛̞͎̗̺̯̞̎͛̋̂͡n̨͙̹͍͍̖̗͕̯̦͊͂͌͒͗͌̄g̶̖̪̲͙͓̫̖̰̿͆̋͐̏ b̴̧̖͙̭̭̝̗͍̮̊̏̏̊̿̑l̷̦͍̩̦͑͂͗̔̈͒̑̽ͅȍ̸̧̢̧̜͈͑̄̊͝ͅơ͚̣̫̦̩͚͙̰͋̓̈́̀̽̃̋͡͠d̡̼̫̹̻̠̭̣̿͒͆̑̔̔͂̏͝

 

 

The geneticist wasn’t so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the rustling in the grass up ahead. She instantly turned her gaze forward. An onmic, small, pathetic thing with only one arm, but in it clutched a gun. Pointed at Angela.

 

Aleksandra was exhausted, not as steady on her feet as she usually was. When Moira roughly shoved into her, she stumbled. Just barely out of the way of the shot. There was relief, and then there was pain- searing pain in her left shoulder as the bullet tore through her. She heard two more shots, different ones, the almost laughable whiz of Angela’s pistol firing that she’d mocked so many times before.

 

A strong arm lifted her to her feet, and her eyes once squeezed shut from the pain opened to see Angela. Precious, sweet Angela, holding her still smoking pistol in one hand while her other arm held onto Aleksandra for support. With an emotion that Moira could only describe as murder in her clear blue eyes, still fixed on the now indefinitely out of commission omnic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Angela’s tired mind could only feel grateful as they arrived at Overwatch HQ; thankfully, without having crashed. Which was a miracle considering Sombra had been flying.

 

She moved her eyes from the roof of the craft to Aleksandra, who had fallen asleep on the trip back. Her soft pink hair was still drenched with sweat, sticking to her, almost covering the star-like scar on her forehead. And her expression was so peaceful… she smiled, turning her gaze to Moira, who stood near the rear end of the craft. They’d patched the bullet wound with the first aid available. She’d need proper medical attention, but it would do for now. There was a fluttering sensation in Angela’s chest as the back doors of the plane began to lower. They’d made it… they’d actually-  
  
“It’s Talon! Open fire!”  
  
A squad of Overwatch agents awaited them outside, assault rifles snapping to Moira as soon as she came into sight. Angela’s eyes widened. She tried to say something-

 

Moira’s body jerked repeatedly as they riddled her with bullets. The blood… got everywhere, and they didn’t even stop as she tumbled backwards. Only when she hit the floor of the aircraft. Angela had seen so much… but, to see Moira- what was left of her, limbs barely connected to her torso any longer, face almost recognisable by how much of it was blown off

 

ļ̵͖͚̱̝̟̲̅̔̏͌̓̐̄͢͢͝ͅí͎͈̠̹̮͓̳̋̂̐ͅm̨̤̯͇͔̜̭̮͙̓͌͗̄͗͑͆̏ͅb̴̡̰̪̙̏͂̆̇̚̚̕͟͝͞s̜͉͙͓͓͒̎͒́̐̈̾͛͡ͅͅ b͖̹̣̹̫̬͗̐̋̾͂̿͋̿͟͞a̴͎̫̻̦͚̿̾͊̕̕r̢̨̺̞͔̣̬̪̦̋̄̅͑̑̉̽͞ě̶͍̩̖͚͎̐̈́͢͡l̴̪̦̟̙̐͐͆́͆̇͟͝ͅỹ̨̧̨̤̠̗̫͍̩̋̒̉̄̌͐͠ c̸͉͙̦̭̝̐̋̾̄̔̔͐͞͝͞ȏ̢̪͚̫̈́̔̕͝ͅn̯̟̹͔̗̊͊͋̋̂͆̕͞͞ṋ͍̳̬̺͙̮̫̅̏̓̈̿͢ę̶̛̬͔̟͇͈̳̙͗͆̎͛̀̾͐͟͠ͅĉ̸͇̮̺̻̞̗̰͖̒͜͠͡͞͞t͈͚̩̜͈͙̯̖͑̈̿̐̆̄͜ͅ b̠̝̘͇̟̃͐̐̇̔͜͝l̵̫̥͓̲̥̳̹̻͌͗̋͛̈͘o̢̡͉̣̮̳̜͓̔͐͛̄͢͠w̛͙̳̯̾̏̏̍̃̕͘͢͢͞n̖͍̦̥̖̠̰͒̈́̅̆̅̕ ơ̢̝̘͓͍̼̹̾͆̅͞f̴̤̪̘̖͑̂͂̿͒͌͢f̨̭̮̦̺̝̻̦̥̏͊̽͆̇ ļ̹͚̥̿̉̃̄̏̓͘͟ị̶̘̙͇͇̻̘͊̏̒̒͌̈́m̷̼̖̻͉̲̿̐̔̐͒̍̒͟b͕̹͍̭̝̯͍̱̦̙̄͐̍͗̀͐̇͘s̷͉̜̣͉̖̘̮̣̍̑̀̉̚͟ b̴̡̢̦̫̣̯̼̻͎̆̇̍̇͗̃̾͝͝͠a̷̡̠͎͔̘̳͐͂͒̓́̊̐̎ͅr̶͕̻̝̯̗̠͖̫̋̒͐͘̕͞ȩ̴̺̠͔̗̙̘̯̯̌̔͊͝l̷͍͉͖̦̗̒̇̆̉̄̅̑̍͘͝y̴̨̨͔̞̖̅͆̄̈̒͗̿ c̨̩̺̤͍̺͙͈͓̏̎͊̈́͑ͅo̸͉̝̤̫̱͓̜̟̜̓̄̉̊̈̒̀͊̒n̢̪̖̫̬͙̤̉̽͛̋͆ͅͅn̶̨̛̞̞̘̖̭̱̫̄̍͆͜͞ḛ̸̗̪̪̯́͛̿͂͛ͅc̡̢̛̫͕̖̻̭̓͊̃͗͑̇͘͢͠ṫ̶̢̹͔̼͕̙̫̺̯̟̔̀̓̒̚͞ b̢̡̘̭͔̜̘̤̎̑̍̓̿͒͞l̶̠̣͓̩̞͇̼̾͆̔͊͞o̴͇͕͓̺̻͑̋͋͟͞͠w̶̨̪̠̜̦̗̰͍̥̓̉͗͒͒̋ͅn̸̙̫͕̞̺͓̜̦͂̌̃̄͗͜ ȏ͓̖̺̩̮̤͗̿͗̇͠f̧͕̼̤̲͍̖͈͙̲̈̒̐̋͞͠ḟ̶̢̧̰͎̲̗̊̋̐̒̎́͘  ļ̸̲̝͈̆̌̚̕͜͢ͅi̸̧̫̜̤̺̐̌̽̈́͛̒͡ͅm̴̡̠̮̹̤̖͛̓̂̏̏͒̀̎̓̾͜ͅb̯̮͖͔͎̭̈́́͑̚ș̨̨͉̣̟͔̦̩̊̓͐̂̅͒͑͜ b̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝ c̶̢͇͈͇̄̄̓̏̈͘͟͟ơ̲̝̝͍͈̼̳̳͉̗̑̏̋̒̕͠͡n̡̳̫̬͓̏͌͊̓̚ṋ̴͖̪͈̺̃̂͐̽͠͡ě̸̡̮͈̩̜͗͆̄̋̽̈́̓͢c̡̢̦̯̞̱͛̆͆̔́̋̆̕͝͠t̴̛̪̫̻̺̦̞͍̱̏̉̑̕͟͞͠ͅļ̵͖͚̱̝̟̲̅̔̏͌̓̐̄͢͢͝ͅí͎͈̠̹̮͓̳̋̂̐ͅm̨̤̯͇͔̜̭̮͙̓͌͗̄͗͑͆̏ͅb̴̡̰̪̙̏͂̆̇̚̚̕͟͝͞s̜͉͙͓͓͒̎͒́̐̈̾͛͡ͅͅ b͖̹̣̹̫̬͗̐̋̾͂̿͋̿͟͞a̴͎̫̻̦͚̿̾͊̕̕r̢̨̺̞͔̣̬̪̦̋̄̅͑̑̉̽͞ě̶͍̩̖͚͎̐̈́͢͡l̴̪̦̟̙̐͐͆́͆̇͟͝ͅỹ̨̧̨̤̠̗̫͍̩̋̒̉̄̌͐͠ c̸͉͙̦̭̝̐̋̾̄̔̔͐͞͝͞ȏ̢̪͚̫̈́̔̕͝ͅn̯̟̹͔̗̊͊͋̋̂͆̕͞͞ṋ͍̳̬̺͙̮̫̅̏̓̈̿͢ę̶̛̬͔̟͇͈̳̙͗͆̎͛̀̾͐͟͠ͅĉ̸͇̮̺̻̞̗̰͖̒͜͠͡͞͞t͈͚̩̜͈͙̯̖͑̈̿̐̆̄͜ͅ b̠̝̘͇̟̃͐̐̇̔͜͝l̵̫̥͓̲̥̳̹̻͌͗̋͛̈͘o̢̡͉̣̮̳̜͓̔͐͛̄͢͠w̛͙̳̯̾̏̏̍̃̕͘͢͢͞n̖͍̦̥̖̠̰͒̈́̅̆̅̕ ơ̢̝̘͓͍̼̹̾͆̅͞f̴̤̪̘̖͑̂͂̿͒͌͢f̨̭̮̦̺̝̻̦̥̏͊̽͆̇ ļ̹͚̥̿̉̃̄̏̓͘͟ị̶̘̙͇͇̻̘͊̏̒̒͌̈́m̷̼̖̻͉̲̿̐̔̐͒̍̒͟b͕̹͍̭̝̯͍̱̦̙̄͐̍͗̀͐̇͘s̷͉̜̣͉̖̘̮̣̍̑̀̉̚͟ b̴̡̢̦̫̣̯̼̻͎̆̇̍̇͗̃̾͝͝͠a̷̡̠͎͔̘̳͐͂͒̓́̊̐̎ͅr̶͕̻̝̯̗̠͖̫̋̒͐͘̕͞ȩ̴̺̠͔̗̙̘̯̯̌̔͊͝l̷͍͉͖̦̗̒̇̆̉̄̅̑̍͘͝y̴̨̨͔̞̖̅͆̄̈̒͗̿ c̨̩̺̤͍̺͙͈͓̏̎͊̈́͑ͅo̸͉̝̤̫̱͓̜̟̜̓̄̉̊̈̒̀͊̒n̢̪̖̫̬͙̤̉̽͛̋͆ͅͅn̶̨̛̞̞̘̖̭̱̫̄̍͆͜͞ḛ̸̗̪̪̯́͛̿͂͛ͅc̡̢̛̫͕̖̻̭̓͊̃͗͑̇͘͢͠ṫ̶̢̹͔̼͕̙̫̺̯̟̔̀̓̒̚͞ b̢̡̘̭͔̜̘̤̎̑̍̓̿͒͞l̶̠̣͓̩̞͇̼̾͆̔͊͞o̴͇͕͓̺̻͑̋͋͟͞͠w̶̨̪̠̜̦̗̰͍̥̓̉͗͒͒̋ͅn̸̙̫͕̞̺͓̜̦͂̌̃̄͗͜ ȏ͓̖̺̩̮̤͗̿͗̇͠f̧͕̼̤̲͍̖͈͙̲̈̒̐̋͞͠ḟ̶̢̧̰͎̲̗̊̋̐̒̎́͘  ļ̸̲̝͈̆̌̚̕͜͢ͅi̸̧̫̜̤̺̐̌̽̈́͛̒͡ͅm̴̡̠̮̹̤̖͛̓̂̏̏͒̀̎̓̾͜ͅb̯̮͖͔͎̭̈́́͑̚ș̨̨͉̣̟͔̦̩̊̓͐̂̅͒͑͜ b

̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝ c̶̢͇͈͇̄̄̓̏̈͘͟͟ơ̲̝̝͍͈̼̳̳͉̗̑̏̋̒̕͠͡n̡̳̫̬͓̏͌͊̓̚ṋ̴͖̪͈̺̃̂͐̽͠͡ě̸̡̮͈̩̜͗͆̄̋̽̈́̓͢c̡̢̦̯̞̱͛̆͆̔́̋̆̕͝͠t̴̛̪̫̻̺̦̞͍̱̏̉̑̕͟͞͠ͅļ̵͖͚̱̝̟̲̅̔̏͌̓̐̄͢͢͝ͅí͎͈̠̹̮͓̳̋̂̐ͅm̨̤̯͇͔̜̭̮͙̓͌͗̄͗͑͆̏ͅb̴̡̰̪̙̏͂̆̇̚̚̕͟͝͞s̜͉͙͓͓͒̎͒́̐̈̾͛͡ͅͅ                   b͖̹̣̹̫̬͗̐̋̾͂̿͋̿͟͞a̴͎̫̻̦͚̿̾͊̕̕r̢̨̺̞͔̣̬̪̦̋̄̅͑̑̉̽͞ě̶͍̩̖͚͎̐̈́͢͡l̴̪̦̟̙̐͐͆́͆̇͟͝ͅỹ̨̧̨̤̠̗̫͍̩̋̒̉̄̌͐͠ c̸͉͙̦̭̝̐̋̾̄̔̔͐͞͝͞ȏ̢̪͚̫̈́̔̕͝ͅn̯̟̹͔̗̊͊͋̋̂͆̕͞͞ṋ͍̳̬̺͙̮̫̅̏̓̈̿͢ę̶̛̬͔̟͇͈̳̙͗͆̎͛̀̾͐͟͠ͅĉ̸͇̮̺̻̞̗̰͖̒͜͠͡͞͞t͈͚̩̜͈͙̯̖͑̈̿̐̆̄͜ͅ b̠̝̘͇̟̃͐̐̇̔͜͝l̵̫̥͓̲̥̳̹̻͌͗̋͛̈͘o̢̡͉̣̮̳̜͓̔͐͛̄͢͠w̛͙̳̯̾̏̏̍̃̕͘͢͢͞n̖͍̦̥̖̠̰͒̈́̅̆̅̕ ơ̢̝̘͓͍̼̹̾͆̅͞f̴̤̪̘̖͑̂͂̿͒͌͢f̨̭̮̦̺̝̻̦̥̏͊̽͆̇ ļ̹͚̥̿̉̃̄̏̓͘͟ị̶̘̙͇͇̻̘͊̏̒̒͌̈́m̷̼̖̻͉̲̿̐̔̐͒̍̒͟b͕̹͍̭̝̯͍̱̦̙̄͐̍͗̀͐̇͘s̷͉̜̣͉̖̘̮̣̍̑̀̉̚͟ b̴̡̢̦̫̣̯̼̻͎̆̇̍̇͗̃̾͝͝͠a̷̡̠͎͔̘̳͐͂͒̓́̊̐̎ͅr̶͕̻̝̯̗̠͖̫̋̒͐͘̕͞ȩ̴̺̠͔̗̙̘̯̯̌̔͊͝l̷͍͉͖̦̗̒̇̆̉̄̅̑̍͘͝y̴̨̨͔̞̖̅͆̄̈̒͗̿ c̨̩̺̤͍̺͙͈͓̏̎͊̈́͑ͅo̸͉̝̤̫̱͓̜̟̜̓̄̉̊̈̒̀͊̒n̢̪̖̫̬͙̤̉̽͛̋͆ͅͅn̶̨̛̞̞̘̖̭̱̫̄̍͆͜͞ḛ̸̗̪̪̯́͛̿͂͛ͅc̡̢̛̫͕̖̻̭̓͊̃͗͑̇͘͢͠t

̶̢̹͔̼͕̙̫̺̯̟̇̔̀̓̒̚͞ b̢̡̘̭͔̜̘̤̎̑̍̓̿͒͞l̶̠̣͓̩̞͇̼̾͆̔͊͞o̴͇͕͓̺̻͑̋͋͟͞͠w̶̨̪̠̜̦̗̰͍̥̓̉͗͒͒̋ͅn̸̙̫͕̞̺͓̜̦͂̌̃̄͗͜ ȏ͓̖̺̩̮̤͗̿͗̇͠f̧͕̼̤̲͍̖͈͙̲̈̒̐̋͞͠ḟ̶̢̧̰͎̲̗̊̋̐̒̎́͘  ļ̸̲̝͈̆̌̚̕͜͢ͅi̸̧̫̜̤̺̐̌̽̈́͛̒͡ͅm̴̡̠̮̹̤̖͛̓̂̏̏͒̀̎̓̾͜ͅb̯̮͖͔͎̭̈́́͑̚ș̨̨͉̣̟͔̦̩̊̓͐̂̅͒͑͜ b̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝ c̶̢͇͈͇̄̄̓̏̈͘͟͟ơ̲̝̝͍͈̼̳̳͉̗̑̏̋̒̕͠͡n̡̳̫̬͓̏͌͊̓̚ṋ̴͖̪͈̺̃̂͐̽͠͡ě̸̡̮͈̩̜͗͆̄̋̽̈́̓͢c̡̢̦̯̞̱͛̆͆̔́̋̆̕͝͠t̴̛̪̫̻̺̦̞͍̱̏̉̑̕͟͞͠ͅļ̵͖͚̱̝̟̲̅̔̏͌̓̐̄͢͢͝ͅí͎͈̠̹̮͓̳̋̂̐ͅm̨̤̯͇͔̜̭̮͙̓͌͗̄͗͑͆̏ͅb̴̡̰̪̙̏͂̆̇̚̚̕͟͝͞s̜͉͙͓͓͒̎͒́̐̈̾͛͡ͅͅ b͖̹̣̹̫̬͗̐̋̾͂̿͋̿͟͞a̴͎̫̻̦͚̿̾͊̕̕r̢̨̺̞͔̣̬̪̦̋̄̅͑̑̉̽͞ě̶͍̩̖͚͎̐̈́͢͡l̴̪̦̟̙̐͐͆́͆̇͟͝ͅỹ̨̧̨̤̠̗̫͍̩̋̒̉̄̌͐͠ c̸͉͙̦̭̝̐̋̾̄̔̔͐͞͝͞ȏ̢̪͚̫̈́̔̕͝ͅn̯̟̹͔̗̊͊͋̋̂͆̕͞͞ṋ͍̳̬̺͙̮̫̅̏̓̈̿͢ę̶̛̬͔̟͇͈̳̙͗͆̎͛̀̾͐͟͠ͅĉ̸͇̮̺̻̞̗̰͖̒͜͠͡͞͞t͈͚̩̜͈͙̯̖͑̈̿̐̆̄͜ͅ b̠̝̘͇̟̃͐̐̇̔͜͝l̵̫̥͓̲̥̳̹̻͌͗̋͛̈͘o̢̡͉̣̮̳̜͓̔͐͛̄͢͠w̛͙̳̯̾̏̏̍̃̕͘͢͢͞n̖͍̦̥̖̠̰͒̈́̅̆̅̕

 ơ̢̝̘͓͍̼̹̾͆̅͞f̴̤̪̘̖͑̂͂̿͒͌͢f̨̭̮̦̺̝̻̦̥̏͊̽͆̇ ļ̹͚̥̿̉̃̄̏̓͘͟ị̶̘̙͇͇̻̘͊̏̒̒͌̈́m̷̼̖̻͉̲̿̐̔̐͒̍̒͟b͕̹͍̭̝̯͍̱̦̙̄͐̍͗̀͐̇͘s̷͉̜̣͉̖̘̮̣̍̑̀̉̚͟ b̴̡̢̦̫̣̯̼̻͎̆̇̍̇͗̃̾͝͝͠a̷̡̠͎͔̘̳͐͂͒̓́̊̐̎ͅr̶͕̻̝̯̗̠͖̫̋̒͐͘̕͞ȩ̴̺̠͔̗̙̘̯̯̌̔͊͝l̷͍͉͖̦̗̒̇̆̉̄̅̑̍͘͝y̴̨̨͔̞̖̅͆̄̈̒͗̿ c̨̩̺̤͍̺͙͈͓̏̎͊̈́͑ͅo̸͉̝̤̫̱͓̜̟̜̓̄̉̊̈̒̀͊̒n̢̪̖̫̬͙̤̉̽͛̋͆ͅͅn̶̨̛̞̞̘̖̭̱̫̄̍͆͜͞ḛ̸̗̪̪̯́͛̿͂͛ͅc̡̢̛̫͕̖̻̭̓͊̃͗͑̇͘͢͠ṫ̶̢̹͔̼͕̙̫̺̯̟̔̀̓̒̚͞ b̢̡̘̭͔̜̘̤̎̑̍̓̿͒͞l̶̠̣͓̩̞͇̼̾͆̔͊͞o̴͇͕͓̺̻͑̋͋͟͞͠w̶̨̪̠̜̦̗̰͍̥̓̉͗͒͒̋ͅn̸̙̫͕̞̺͓̜̦͂̌̃̄͗͜ ȏ͓̖̺̩̮̤͗̿͗̇͠f̧͕̼̤̲͍̖͈͙̲̈̒̐̋͞͠ḟ̶̢̧̰͎̲̗̊̋̐̒̎́͘  ļ̸̲̝͈̆̌̚̕͜͢ͅi̸̧̫̜̤̺̐̌̽̈́͛̒͡ͅm̴̡̠̮̹̤̖͛̓̂̏̏͒̀̎̓̾͜ͅb̯̮͖͔͎̭̈́́͑̚ș̨̨͉̣̟͔̦̩̊̓͐̂̅͒͑͜ b̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝ c̶̢͇͈͇̄̄̓̏̈͘͟͟ơ̲̝̝͍͈̼̳̳͉̗̑̏̋̒̕͠͡n̡̳̫̬͓̏͌͊̓̚ṋ̴͖̪͈̺̃̂͐̽͠͡ě̸̡̮͈̩̜͗͆̄̋̽̈́̓͢c̡̢̦̯̞̱͛̆͆̔́̋̆̕͝͠t̴̛̪̫̻̺̦̞͍̱̏̉̑̕͟͞͠ͅ

 

 

Angela was tired, but she was no fool. They were in a Talon Aircraft heading straight for an Overwatch base. She told Moira to sit near the back, let her and Aleksandra out first to explain what was going on. Best to avoid an accident over a simple confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ana Amari shook her head. The two guards in her office moved, roughly forcing the scientist’s wrists into a pair of cuffs.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot allow

 

 

ń͎̳̙̬͚̺̹̟̒͊̓̋͠͡ȫ̸̢̼͖̼̝͎̗̑̋̋͗͂̐͢,̛͍̞̤̳̩̦̫͚̈́̓̆̿͋̇͘ ņ̧͉̤̝̙͚̥͇̣̇̿͋͗͋͒̐̍͞͠ȍ̸͕̼͇͈̩͇͍́͊̈̃͋̓͒̿̍,̳̹͍̜̪͍̎̿͗̊́̂̏͘͠ͅ n̲͎̹̺̭͛̋͊͒̋͟͟͞o̷̫̼͎͖̘͇̅̂̎͑͊̆̒̕̚͡,̵̛̥̬͕̩̥̮̐̿̂͘͞ͅ n̵͔͔̪͉̤̰̟̈́̔̓̒̽̏́ớ̴̰̥͕̟̰̉̅͛̏̚̕,̶̛̮̮͈̣͇̲̙̩͐̈́̇̂̒̂͡ͅ n̨̛̟̼͓̝̰̽̔̍͗̿̌̐͌͛o͍̘̹̯͇͛̓͌̾̄̂̈́͒͋,̫̯͔̹̗͎̤͐̇̎̇͊̓͒̂ n̷̘̖̦̘͇̟̥̖͑͌͋̿͛̑̃͑̊̎o̱̭̦̠̯̮͇̫͚̰͒̽̑͂͋͘,̩̩̬̝̙͙͉̍͋͌͛͑ n̴͚̬͈̯̱̊̂̽͡ŏ̟̙̬͔̩̍́͑̐̃̕ ņ̴̙̲͇̩͗̀̋̋̈́͑̐̃͆o̷̜̠̰͎̻̱͍̲̮̖͊̃̀̀͌͠,̶̧͖̫͎͕̞̈͒̈́͒͑͞͝ n̵̛͍͔͓̪̯̾̆̅̇̒̽̉o̷̟̣̖̹̼̺̘̾̊͐̈̂͗͘͟͢,̞̤̝̝̑͑̎̄̚͟ ǹ̶̨̛͓̱̙̙̮̩͉̆̓̇̅̏͘o̺̼̝͔͕̯̳͒͊̎̃̐͜,̷̧̨̮͇̯̩̫̏͊̏͛͑̒ ņ̷̺̙̮̣̱͈̽̆̑͘͞o̧̧̩̺͓͙͑̌͋͆͑͆́̕͠ͅ,̵̦̲̥̪͍̙̭̌̂̋̈́̋͗̆͌ ņ̶̥͈̻̥̗͚̰̄̂̏͗̈ỏ̵̧͖͖̪̩̫̝͇͓̆̇̿͂̍͟͞,̛̹͔̫̫͖̲̻͕̾̄̾̓͟ n͈̙͓͓̗̜͖͕͓͗̄̒͟͠ợ̤̙̦͚̗̩̖̂̓͑̀̐͞,̷̧̨̦̬̻̯̇̈́̄̎̾̐͋̀̂ ņ̪̣̯̪̌̃̈̈̀́͂͑͡ơ̶͖̜̼̭͇̝̙̯̑͊͆͑̆̌̌̕͡,̩̻̞̙̦͊͑̊̑͘ n͕͙͚̟̔̔̽͛̽̓̓͊̕͜o̶̮̱̯̦̎̏̍̆̾͢͟ n̷̨̨͕̳͎͎̣̋̐͛͘͜͡ṍ̴̢͔̞̺̘̼͕̎̊̔͂͛͘,̨͕̺̪͙̫͚͉̥͗̈́̓̚̕͜ n̶̡̧̯͈͇͖̥͙̮͍̉̓̆̏̓͗͊̕̚͡o̧͇͎͓̎́̓̄̽̆͟͟͞,̡͇̩͖̼̰̯̫̐̇͑͊̀̍͞͡ n͖͎̖̺̞͕̜͒̿͑̑̋̊̏͑̕͟o͓͉͚͇̺̩͖̎̏̓̔̏̍͘̕͜͝͠ͅ,̧̧̗̟͉̯͕̖̈͐̏͘͝ n̸͍̩̼͚̟͇͒̏̅̔̍̎͜ỏ̻͈͚̝̖͖̮̲̞̠̿̊͑͑͘͠͞,̶̯̞̭̟̮̥͆̃͛͒̐͊̒̚͟ ń̷̡͉̣̜̲͙̭͙̉̽͛͛̃͒̅o̷̧̳̻͙̘̦̺͖͇͊̓̌͒̅̍̌͝,̶̡̛̭͖̫̯̑̔̅̏͛̓͐̈͢͢͟ n̴̦̦̫̰̤̬͛̇̍͋̂͜͜ö̞̣̼̩̭́͂̉̄,̻͕̳̺̗͍͓͐̿͆̔͑͗̓̚ͅ n̘̙̥̝̩͗͊̒͛͐̍͒̀͟͡͠ơ̶̰̯͕͎͕͚͗͋̉̏̐͡,̧̟̞̩̹͍̯̳̿̈́͂͋̇̽̏͟͡͝ n̸͚̱͇͙̩̹̟̄̽͋͂̍̕͢͞ỏ̴̧̡̼̻̮͇̫̻͍̿́̌̍͘͝ ņ̷̡̣̤͇̣̦͚̹̏͊̽̕̚͘͟͠͞͡o̢̡͖͓͍͓̱̘̠͒͑̀̔̓͘,̨͈͉͈̆͂͐́̓͡ͅ y̨̛͕͉̗̗̱̫̎̂̋͘͝ẻ̡͕̭̠̯̮͎͙͚͑̋͊̈́͟s̨̯͍͔̳̣̮̦̰͐̇̂͋̔̕̕̚,̵̙̤̞̻͍̻̎̆̉̔̑̒̕͠͠͡ y̢̡̝̠̠͈̯̮̏̅͆̑͠ě̵̛̗͉̬̤͂͗̑̒͌́͘͞ͅs͍̦͚͕̬̄̊͗͊͟͡,̵͚͇̬̝̪̫͉̙̄̐̾͌͜ y̳̥̘͎̪̋͑̒͑̓͊͊̊͂͘ͅe̷̢̛̤̟̬̟͋̓̄͟s̴̥̳͎̩̮͓̀̆̌̋͋͟͝,̴̥̝̮̦̜͚̞̪̊͒̓̿͆̊̄̅̚̚ ỹ̴̼̯̟̮̮̽͌̄̓ͅe̡̺̞̣̩͕͉͉͐̈͛̕͞͝s̨̡͉͍̪̰̪̰͉͆̈́̊̽͗̎́̒͡͝,̡̢̜̗͉̀̾͒͘͝ y̸̛͕̩̣̺̼̬̭̳̠̺͊͊̇̆̏̾̕ẽ̵̝͍̲̠̳̤͑̋͋̑̆̒̕͜͠s̴̖̭̥̪̍́̽̅̐̊͂̇͢͝,̸͔͓̥̤̞͇̦̦̒̑̾̅̆͐͛̚ y̻̳̤̗̗͋̓̅̒́e̴̢͍͚̬̺̖̣̫͉͂͋͂̓ͅş̱̳̜͕͛̋̒̈́͊͒,̨͓̖̦͙̖͔͕͓͑̌͊̓̇̕͜ ÿ̶̛͈͖̘͈͍́̑̀̄͛͊̀͆̆͢͜e̵̟̣̪̘̱͂̒͐̍̈́̆̃ͅs̨͉̩͎̗̺̼̩̲̔͆͌̄̇͘,̴̨̡̜̝͎̘̳͈͊̅̍̿̎̄̃̿͛̐͜ ÿ̴̹̙̣͖́̉̿͑͘̕ͅĕ̖͙̙͈̻̎͋̿̚ͅs̴̢̹̥͎̤̗͋̎̌̅͗͛͘͞,̢͙͔͍͇͗̓̍͌̅̇ y̧̨̺͖̱̟̬̅̔͆̉̾̌͝e̵̡̛̹̣̼͇̲̋̔̃̔̕͝ͅs̡̙͉̝̜͈̾͛̓͐͋͢͜͡,̦͕̬̬̖̙͈́̄̅̌̋͘ y͇͎̦̳̬̖̖͓̿̊͛̍̿͑͟ę̹̱̻͇̰̉̉̏̚ş̵͚̪̜̫̺̲͙̐͂̅̏̍̈́̊͌͘͜͝ͅ,̡͓̳̤̻̹͕̣̝̌͑̆̑̃̂́̈́͡͝ y̧̫̮͋̃̿͂͗͜͜͜͞ẹ̸̺͉̞̮͑̄̂̐̄̓͂͠s̤͚̭̱̮͈̤͔̿̓̿͒̎͒͢͝ͅ,̹̲̙̞̱̻̿͊̏͑͗͘͞ y̴̧̲̺͉̫̤̍̿̋̋͊͟e̱̦̻͉̤͛̇́̓̏͆͞͝ŝ̵̥̖̟̲̣͎̥̭̮̑̔̇͛͝ͅ,̶̢͓͉̼͎͓̣̤̝̓͐̽̓̋̚͞

 

 

“I wish to stay with them until they have recovered, Captain Amari. I believe I am owed at least some degree of trust and this simple compensation for saving your agents from that suicide mission.”

 

Ana Amari hesitated… then nodded her head.

 

“Very well. Two days at most.”

 

 

 

 

Moira sat between her girlfriend’s beds in the med bay, which was thankfully empty save for the trio. Her scarred hand rested in Zarya’s, the Russian holding it tightly. Despite the hostile nature of her surrounding, she felt safe. She couldn’t feel any other way with those loving green eyes fixed on her.

 

The other hand stroked Angela’s hair while she slept, the nanites in her bloodstream drawing much of her energy to fix any minor injuries. Soreness, bruises, mild cuts and scratches…

 

Moira didn’t believe in higher powers. But she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that, perhaps today, fate had been on their side.

 

 

S̨̠̘̬̖̪̩̾̇̂̋̑͢ó̲̪̺̭̯͋̉̈́̏̎͜͢r̸̡̲̤̮̜͕̲̝̈̄̎͟͡͝ͅë̦̩̥͇̼̼̘͌̍͌̌͐̽̚͞͡n̮̣̖̙̟̹̥̞͚͒͆̎͆̌̈́̄͋͋e̴͚̞̰̥̖̙̭̒͗̿̍̎͛͘͠s̸͉̤̣̤̥͓̀̋̐̇̄̃̏̕͠͡s̵͖̮͖͚̖͊̈̽̆͐͌̚͠͞,̶̝͉̭̩̯̱̥̿̔͑̄̇̄͋͟͢ b̨̧̨̲̦͚̖̗̼̆̌͂͆̍͠͞͝ͅr̢̧̤̦̜͖͆̏̂̉̊̾̄́̊͘ͅư̴̤͚̞̣͇͕͖̬̓͂̔̄͘͢ĭ̡̛̦̩͍͖̣̺̠͔̒͛̽̓̃͝͞s͚̪͇̹̝͚̽̅̈́͗̅̏̕e̢̧͕̠̻͋̌͛͗̈̓̕͠s̢͎̝̣̟̰͆͛̔͛̚͡,̺̳̺̝̭̭̖̊͐̊̾͞ m̸͓̦̠̬͎̲̹͆͆͌̍̈́̂͛̄̚͡i̵͉̠̗̞͈̞̺̰̒̀̅̏̇̓̃̎͑̕l̨͖̫̩̦̺̝̹͂̓̈̀̊̄͋̂͟͢͡d͈̜̩̬̫̬̀͗̏̌͋̂̕̕͘̚͜ͅ c̵̟̲͈͉̦̻͖̗̈́̏̓̕͢͞͠u̸̗̣̥̠͕̮̘̔̐̋̄̉͐̔̒̓̃t̢̨̩͚͚̄̍͐̃͋͗̊̒͢͢ͅș̫̫̯̖̔͐̄͑͢͜͠,̡͉̬̬̊̾̓̋͋͟͝͠͠ b̡̛̗̞͇̥̫͉̻͇͇̽̋̇̄̋͒͡͞ŗ̨̪̠̮̯̬̳̆̀͌̂̐͊̆͢ũ͈̻̞̯̮̞͈̱̒̋͐̃́̾̆͞͞ǐ̧̧̖̹̭͒̃̕̚̕͜͠ͅs̵͉̺̺̥̣̗͕̃͑̏̏͒̊ę̶̨̯̪͔̫͖̑͛̈́̒͋͌̚̕͜ͅs̵̛̜̺̗͙͓̫̖͐̎̉͊̇̕,̭̮̳̮̄̌̌̑̆̍̈́͘͜ Ș̜̫̻̙̭̠̝͕͑̆̓̋́o̴͇͇̼͉͙͖̙͙͋͊̆̇̒̇̃̐̍̓͢r̗̟͙̳̫͗͌͋̈̍̓͜ḙ̣̫͉̜̑͒̐̌̾͘͟͡n̻̬̜͕̭͉̮͌̋̐͐̓͘ḙ͙̖̯͙̘̦̳́̾̈͆̈̀̐͡ͅs̬̗̫̹̭̤̟̰͂͛̈́̏̂̓͐͘͜͜ṡ̷̨͖͓̳̬̙̻̭͋͐̒̿͗̽͟,̯̳͍̪̞̭͖̓̒̒̽̚ b̟̝̝͖͚̭̩̩̿͛͂̈́́̍̌͜͞r̭̝̟̭̺͋̓̾̏͛u̱̠̳͖̭̒̔̏͐̐i̶̧̪̘͙̤͖̝͈̻͎͑͊̈́͂͋͠͡ś̶̢̟̦̦̼͇̗͉̪̋̀̊͂̕̕͡ė̡͙̣̖̱͚͚̲͌̾̒̎̚͜͟s̴̭̥̰̭̬̱͂̉̓͗͛̉͆̂ͅ,̸̛͕̼̰̮͑͋̇̈̆̅̿͌̚ͅ S̡̢̜̞͓̊̍͒̿̀̒̿̎ȏ̵̺̻̻̼͔̟̗̟̅̃̽̌̆ŗ̼͖̥̱̘̝͚̠͐̆͑̋̿͒̽͘ͅe̸̡͖̹͓̘͓̼͉͚̊̿͐̉͊̓̂͞͝ͅn̷̥͎͖̯̩͉̞͕̗͛͗̋̚͡ë̢̮̖͓̭̼͕̐͑͑͆̚͜͠s̼̝̘̠̱̿̈́̑̒͟͞s̞̘͔̯͆͐̍̉͢͠͡,̸͉̩̠̯͔̺̒̇͗̇̅͢͢ͅ b̵̰̮͉͖̟́̆̽̏̕͟͞r̶̤̰̥̩̺̜̹̬̜̊̌͗̇̃͗͡͝u̞͈̳͙̪͇͒̊̄̃i̡̨̢̛̛̟̟͚͔̤̓̚͡s̛̫̯̗͎͍̪̭̟̽̇̽̑͌̋ẹ̷͍̭̞̱̹̈̓̐͊̕͜s̡̳͈͎̤̠͕̆̇͆̽̕͡ͅ,̢̹̞̭̮͓̗͌͆̃̍͝ m̞̗͈͉̔̌͊̄̐͜͝i̯̦̩͈̬̅̉̈́̀̔͒͑͐̕l̶̨̻̜̳͉͔̞͓̇͛̀͛̒͋̆͡͝ͅḑ̭̻͎̟̜̘͙̃͆̓̈̍̕͢͢͞ ċ̢̱͔͙̗̬̉̽͂͊́͆̿͜u̱̗̰̩͚̺͖͊͂̎̈̎̑͆͆͢͟͞t̵̡̫̫͍̠̬͉͕̭́͊̆̉͐͆͋̏͞ş̝̤̘̦̆͑̇̇͞͠͞,̵̢̯̤̯͙̮̆͛̔͊̕ m͓͎̝̱̦̺̾̌͒̓́́͠ą̴̪̘̼̝̑͆̀̅̚͢͠j̹̟̥͔̬̾̅͛͐͘ơ̢̥̠͇͖̭̘͑͗̊̎̿̅r̵̼̦̞̠̫͂̓̂͐̄̌ c̷͖̪̞̹̮̓̃͂͌̎͂͟͝ͅu̫͚̱̩̱̪͓̣͒͗̄͊̉͟͞͞ͅt̷̡̺̪̦͈͎̬͍͋͋̀̋̊̌̾̃͢͠s͉̞̫̜͇̍̆̓͛͑͝,̨̨̮͔͓̦̓͂̏̊̓͂͂͘̚ d̴̗̯̗͎̈́̎̒́͜͜͠i̶̛̖̦͕̙̲͛̓͋͑̀̄͘͢s̗̣̦̳̱̠̰͎̺͒̊̐̄̌̌̋͞͠m̴̨̨̳̲͚͎̼̆͂̑̓̂ē̴̬̠̅̉͂̕̕͢͜͟m̢̳̝͓͇͓̺̠͍̿̊͊͊͒͘͢͡b̵̧̧̯͈͉̙̂̌̇̉͝ͅę̛̺̥̗̗̭̯̬̃̌̽̾͂͊͟r̷̨̞̹̙͎͇̬̭̗͉̄̏̾̂̄͌͝͠m̡̭̭͇̈̐̌̏̓͢ḛ̷͔̦̲͑͌͂̒̒͘̕͜͝ņ̵̨͓̞̑̎̂̈̑͜͜͠ţ͓͚̼̼͕́̐̓́͠ͅ,̶̢̢̻̬͓̬͇̱͌͑͑̈́ d̨̨̠͔͖̞̮̤̫̻͛̿͗̈̏̑̋́̚͡e̶͍͍̗͎̳̥̐̐͊͊̄̓͋͛̆̚ͅa̱̭̲̮̼͒͗̉̃̎̓̏͡t̡̹͔̖̮̱̋̾̿̿̓͟͞ḩ̶̥̰̱̬͕̋̄̅͊͝͝͞,̗̯̞̬͓̙͗̃̊̏͌͛̍͟͝͞͝ h̶̢̢͈̤͚͇̙̥͆͐̃̑̽͘͜͟͞͠e̹̞̺̦̭͎͋͗̋̈́̉̓͝͝a̴̛͙̻̺̞̼̦͌͑͌͗͊͆͊̚͜͝d̴̦̬̭̖̹̘̝̺́͐̒͋̒͢ṡ̶̛̤͎̲̣̰̠͊͆͞͡ͅ r̟̙̘̦̣̝̣̎̑̽̈́́̌̕͝͠o̧̖̗̦̠̳͌̎̔͂̍̋̆̉l̵̘̫̙̘̺̾̿̾̐̓̅͑͆͡l̵̩̞̟͉͙͓̾͒̏͋̐i̝͈̙͓̝̐͌͛̈́̔n̢̢̨̖̞̬̬͎̯̐͑̈́̍͂̀͛̑̚͟͞g͉̬͈̤̺̗͔͋͌̋͐̂̈͠,̞̬͈͕͙̜̩̿̄̓̆̑̊̕͠ ḗ̸̩͈̼̳̳͍̟͕̫̋̅̽̉͞x̵̢̼̪̩͓̓͗͋͋͑̌̚͞p̸̡̼̩̰̮̮̬̍̉͛̽̈́̌̆̔͟͟͝l̢̢̰̥̫͓̻͎̿̔̇͘͜͡o̴̠̞͙̜̞̹̒͊̐̃͒͢͞͝͝ś̵͕̳̺̺̬͎̺̀̄̉͊͑͋ͅͅi̢͙̟̗͉͓̩̓̉́̒̏̓̕̕̕͝ǫ̡̛͔͇͚͈̹͕̏̈́̃́̍͌͟͠͠n̵̛̛̦̫̣͈̙̖̙͂͝s̵̮͕̥̦̪̤͇̺͉̓̊̈́̈̐̔̏,̴̘͖̤̯̬͈͛̈́̔̔̄ b͎̮͚͉̦̂̿̈́̆̇̆̑̌͝é̪̣͕̣̘̲͖̽̄̀͐̑̐̈̕͢͝t̶̢̨̛͇͔̠̦̰̻̑̊̚͝ř̺͓̖̫͖̼̱̹̘̆̉͟͝a̝͙̬͉̳̺͌͛͗̋̀̒̌͆̊͐͟y̨̧̪̩̖̮̼͖̣͋̽̓̒̂a̢̢̛̛̺̦͇͉̫̋̉̀͊̾́͊͘l̶̢̨̗̰̼͇͈̍̌̉̎̑̐͌̀̚͜͟

But she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that, perhaps today, fate had been on their side.

 

 

̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝ c̶̢͇͈͇̄̄̓̏̈͘͟͟ơ̲̝̝͍͈̼̳̳͉̗̑̏̋̒̕͠͡n̡̳̫̬͓̏͌͊̓̚ṋ̴͖̪͈̺̃̂͐̽͠͡ě̸̡̮͈̩̜͗͆̄̋̽̈́̓͢c̡̢̦̯̞̱͛̆͆̔́̋̆̕͝͠t̴̛̪̫̻̺̦̞͍̱̏̉̑̕͟͞͠ͅļ̵͖͚̱̝̟̲̅̔̏͌̓̐̄͢͢͝ͅí͎͈̠̹̮͓̳̋̂̐ͅm̨̤̯͇͔̜̭̮͙̓͌͗̄͗͑͆̏ͅb̴̡̰̪̙̏͂̆̇̚̚̕͟͝͞s̜͉͙͓͓͒̎͒́̐̈̾͛͡ͅͅ                   b͖̹̣̹̫̬͗̐̋̾͂̿͋̿͟͞a̴͎̫̻̦͚̿̾͊̕̕r̢̨̺̞͔̣̬̪̦̋̄̅͑̑̉̽͞ě̶͍̩̖͚͎̐̈́͢͡l̴̪̦̟̙̐͐͆́͆̇͟͝ͅỹ̨̧̨̤̠̗̫͍̩̋̒̉̄̌͐͠ c̸͉͙̦̭̝̐̋̾̄̔̔͐͞͝͞ȏ̢̪͚̫̈́̔̕͝ͅn̯̟̹͔̗̊͊͋̋̂͆̕͞͞ṋ͍̳̬̺͙̮̫̅̏̓̈̿͢ę̶̛̬͔̟͇͈̳̙͗͆̎͛̀̾͐͟͠ͅĉ̸͇̮̺̻̞̗̰͖̒͜͠͡͞͞t͈͚̩̜͈͙̯̖͑̈̿̐̆̄͜ͅ b̠̝̘͇̟̃͐̐̇̔͜͝l̵̫̥͓̲̥̳̹̻͌͗̋͛̈͘o̢̡͉̣̮̳̜͓̔͐͛̄͢͠w̛͙̳̯̾̏̏̍̃̕͘͢͢͞n̖͍̦̥̖̠̰͒̈́̅̆̅̕ ơ̢̝̘͓͍̼̹̾͆̅͞f̴̤̪̘̖͑̂͂̿͒͌͢f̨̭̮̦̺̝̻̦̥̏͊̽͆̇ ļ̹͚̥̿̉̃̄̏̓͘͟ị̶̘̙͇͇̻̘͊̏̒̒͌̈́m̷̼̖̻͉̲̿̐̔̐͒̍̒͟b͕̹͍̭̝̯͍̱̦̙̄͐̍͗̀͐̇͘s̷͉̜̣͉̖̘̮̣̍̑̀̉̚͟ b̴̡̢̦̫̣̯̼̻͎̆̇̍̇͗̃̾͝͝͠a̷̡̠͎͔̘̳͐͂͒̓́̊̐̎ͅr̶͕̻̝̯̗̠͖̫̋̒͐͘̕͞ȩ̴̺̠͔̗̙̘̯̯̌̔͊͝l̷͍͉͖̦̗̒̇̆̉̄̅̑̍͘͝y̴̨̨͔̞̖̅͆̄̈̒͗̿ c̨̩̺̤͍̺͙͈͓̏̎͊̈́͑ͅo̸͉̝̤̫̱͓̜̟̜̓̄̉̊̈̒̀͊̒n̢̪̖̫̬͙̤̉̽͛̋͆ͅͅn̶̨̛̞̞̘̖̭̱̫̄̍͆͜͞ḛ̸̗̪̪̯́͛̿͂͛ͅc̡̢̛̫͕̖̻̭̓͊̃͗͑̇͘͢͠t

̶̢̹͔̼͕̙̫̺̯̟̇̔̀̓̒̚͞ b̢̡̘̭͔̜̘̤̎̑̍̓̿͒͞l̶̠̣͓̩̞͇̼̾͆̔͊͞o̴͇͕͓̺̻͑̋͋͟͞͠w̶̨̪̠̜̦̗̰͍̥̓̉͗͒͒̋ͅn̸̙̫͕̞̺͓̜̦͂̌̃̄͗͜ ȏ͓̖̺̩̮̤͗̿͗̇͠f̧͕̼̤̲͍̖͈͙̲̈̒̐̋͞͠ḟ̶̢̧̰͎̲̗̊̋̐̒̎́͘  ļ̸̲̝͈̆̌̚̕͜͢ͅi̸̧̫̜̤̺̐̌̽̈́͛̒͡ͅm̴̡̠̮̹̤̖͛̓̂̏̏͒̀̎̓̾͜ͅb̯̮͖͔͎̭̈́́͑̚ș̨̨͉̣̟͔̦̩̊̓͐̂̅͒͑͜ b̗̺̘͍̗̭̗͎̈̓͒̓̍̿̂̄͢͡a̵̰̭͍̟͕͂͂̂̈͊͛r̨̬̹͉̰̫̮͉͇͐̏͊̀͑̉̍͆͠ę͕̬̖̰̿̒̂̆̑͆ļ̤̝̦̩͔̻͗͊̏̏́̃́̚͢͝y̨̧͔̳̲̪͎̆̆̈́̌̀͐̈́̏̚ c̸͔̣͚̙͙̮͙̙̱̓̈̑͐̕ͅǫ͚͕̯͎̤̍̾̆͜͝n̛̯͔̹̜̻̼̅̓͒͂͋̎n̴̢͍̲̮̘͎͕̜̳͉̾͋͋̈́͗͛͊e̫̯̻͚̜͚͙̾̃̽̚͞͝c̢͚͔̪̬̝͂̉͒͋͊͒ṯ̡̧̛̲͓̊̅̽̾͘͟͞ l̡͎̣͍̘̩̆͐̍̏̀͝͝͠͝ĩ̶̜̱͈̰̩̼͙̈̏́͋̕͞͠m̶̰̥͓̞̜̓͑̄̋̌͝͝ḃ̶̹̬͖̙̮̠̮͍̩̍̽̽̋͋̋̚s̵͈̗͕͉͓̝̩̯͔̓͛̒́͒̾͞͡ b͓͖̰̻̙̰̜͍̿͌̅̈͐̽͊͊̕l̵̩̭̹̞̠͇̻̤͈̃̍͋̅̕͢o̡̡̯̥̟̦͓̜͎̎̓͛̈́͘͞w̛̗̘̙̣̤̞̦̭̍͒̉̃̍̀̈́̎̕ͅn̥̦͖̠͓̆̄̍̅͠͡ ỏ̵̢̨̯͇̞̮̰̅͐̆͛̈́̾f̖̜̦͔̔̏͑̿̓͟͞͞͞f̟̞̼̜̥͂̑̓͐͂̓͟ b̳̖̠͇̊̌̅̄̄͛͘͘͟͠ã̯̝̝̥͓̞͐̃͘͜͟͢ͅr̷̢̤̙̥̱̈͗̆̑͌́͠͝ē̦̟̭̳̘̩͍̖̞̒́͑̂̎̽̕̕l̵̨͍̦̬̙̊͌̓̿͢͡y̠̳͇͈̺̯̪͈̮̍͛͊͂̑͆̒̽͑͛͜ c̛̝̺͉̱̜̙̿̂̋̅̾́͞o̸̰͉̺̻̼̞̓̍͐̊͠n̛̼͚͚̲̓͐̆̍̂͛̚͢͡͝n̶͉̱͚͕̘̖̓̃͑̑̂͟e̴̡̧̹̠̠̠̦̩̻̿̌̂̕͞ċ̵̢̡̺̜̯̿̑̏̉̽͋̕͝ţ̛̩̞̮̜̮̙̼̗̪̉̇̋̋̕͝ l͎̯͍̦͔̯͑̔̅͐̄́̀̂͝͠ͅǐ̝͎̜̫̜̳̗̋̓͗̈́͟ͅm̸͎̻̜̭͇͙͔̆̋̅͐̅͌̉͡b̧̨̦̯̣̞̞͛̏͛̕͞s̢̻̱̤̙̪̝͙̯̓̏̀̄̊̚̚ b̧̡̰̝͈̣͎̏̐̽̅̄͂̉͛͘͢l̴̨̡̨͓̠̳̲̥̦̏̃̀̒͂͊͢ö͈̦̣͖̺̳̙̀̄̏͂͡w̵̪̭̣̩̗̬͍͇̠̒̐̿́͋̕ͅņ̛̯̰͈͖̠͚́͋̃̉̋͊̈̉͟ ớ̦̟͖̮̳͎͙͒̔̈́̂f̡͓͔̝̯͚̤̭̪̊̒͌̀̍͡ͅf̴̛͇̩͇̥̘̭̻̺͆̈̏̈́̍̚͜  b̡̜̪̤̝̼͐͆̓̿̋̓͒̏ä̷̤̣̤̜̼̹̫̥̖̲̈́͛̊͆̚r̹̥̪͙͔̄̃̔̃͐̐͢e̢̬̖͖̒̆̉̏̂̕͟͟͢l̴̡̝̱̣͈͎̠͔͉̃̄́̾̅͊̌ͅy̴͔̼͕̩̗̅̌̈́̽͗̈̕͢͝

 

 

But she couldn’t help the nagging feeling that, perhaps today, fate had been on their side.

 

A̧̡̢̘̙̳͍̯͌̉͑̕̕n̶̡̨̡̧̝̙̭̎̄̉̆̕͟͞ḋ̴̢̼̟̯͍̻͇̲̔͒͒͗͊͘͠ M̵̰̙͚͋͂̒̄̿̀̊͜ͅơ̡̢̯̮̦̞̳̽͆͗̔̿͗̿͜ỉ̬̼͎̜̇̿̊̏̔͟͡͝ṟ̴̙̩̻̩͙̦̙͚̍̎͒͘̕͟͞ą̱̠̳̳̩̗̓͊̎̇̑͛̒̒̽͜͝ s̴̩̜͙̟͙̯̩̾̐̈́͝͝ͅt̨̤̟͍͈̣̜͔̭̊̓̑͛̐̅͟͝ö̴̗̣̜̜͙̻̙̟̱͛̂͘o̴̡̨̙̫̩͚̝̜͓͗̀̂̓̿̓̅͊̕d̳̹̭͔̬̞̜͇̍̍̇͟͡ͅ i̵̛̛̯̟̦̩͎͑̓͂̈́̓͢n̴̡̟̩͖̼̣̎̐̎̅͞͠ a̷͉̥̰̗̼̟͓̙͚̖͋͂̿̀̈́ p̧̞̻͙̰̑͗́͆̐͑͡͞ô͓̼̤̘̲̮̬̔͂̅͌̈́͂̚̕͞ͅǫ̸̪̜̯̒͌́̑̾͘͜͝l̷̛̛͚̫̯̪̜̻̜̻̪̍͛̇̇̕͟ ȏ̸̰̪̜̆̈́͢͞͞ͅf̲̮͎͖̺̬̹̗̞̅̌̒̃̂̑̆̈̒͟ t̷̢͈͍͖̪̑̔͐͛̉̒̈́h̶̢̨̤̩̖̫̲͒̎͐̂̊͐̋ė̦͓̼̟̤̌̒̾́͋̇́̑ͅi̧̛̦͇̱͕͚̾͒̿̀́̿͜͢͢r̴̢̝͕̦͕̻̜̫̔͑̊̆͂͜ m̸̨̛̱̟̹̫̘͍̬̀̉͛Ḭ̹͕͉̣̺̺̄͊̔̏̋̕͡ń̸̛̛͇̳͉͎̬̺͖͓̍͡g̴̨͇̰̺̥̩̞͎̜̐͐̃͗̉͑͌̊̉̚l̶̛͙̟̻̪̖̤̳̥̃̌̓̕ì̷̧̢͚͔̺͕̿̚̕ǹ̸̥̦̳̹͎̽̇̎̑͟͢͟͡g̷͔̻̹͖̺̓̍̀̇̃̌̕͞ b̢̡̛̩̙̰̰̋͐̿̈́̏͋̆̈́l̴̛̫̼̻̪̭̥͇͌̓̊͌̈́̽̚̕̚ͅo̶͖͇͕͎̲͎̅̂̄͗͐ợ̧͖̦̞̼̤̹̫̰̌̈͆͋͛̔̕ḑ̷̱͚͓̝̝̳̖̯̹͆͆̾̏͋̀ Ȧ̷̮̣͓̝̯̲̲̘̅̚͢͡ņ̧̯͎̜̹̲̦͖͒̊̎͋̆̽̍͆͊͟d̤̺̟̲̬̩̞̩͚͍͐̌̐͋̍ M̛͕̞̭̲͍͔͓̮͓͔̽̔̋͑̑̆̔͘̕o̶͈̪̺̘̮̥̣̬̓̂̑̊̊̊̂̚͟i̡̖̹̗̙͕̝̣̓͋͑̿̎͂͘͞͡r̸̡̧̛̠̞͎̼͑̀̓͛̉͂͠͠a̵̤͖̳͖̳̺̋̎͆͗̈͆̚͟͟͜͝ s̢̧̢̹͔̾̉̈͒̓̾́̚͢ṫ͚̳̖͍̪̘̠̑̉̽͐͞ò̸̗̘̖̭͔̜͕̥̬̓͐̊̔̅̌͘͟ŏ̡̞̮͖̯̘͓̏͛̀̇̓͟͜͞d̴̮̤̣̦̝̗̭͗̓͗̀͐͟͞͞ ḭ̧̭͎͇̝͇̏̏͐͗̾̂̽̄̕͟͝n̸̡̝͉̪̣̠̗͇̟͆͛̒̾̍͐̀͞ a̧̛͉̞̝͖͓͌̿͋̽̕͜ p̷̧̙͍̘̲̺͕̪̻̂͑̿̑̾͘̚ó̡̨̥̦̬̙̻͎̱̤̀͑̓͝ơ̸̧͖͎͉̙̪̟̫͉̋͆̔̽̾̔̕͝l̵̢͈͉̱̼̪̽̓̑̅͊̓͞ ö̬̺̠̖̭̪̫̲́͂͊̀̈̎̕͠f̶̯̲͔͔̯̈́̂͐͐͌ t̷̢̝̬̥͚̝͉͚͚̓̈́̋̄̓̂͠

h̴̲̻̦̭͑̊̓̈̅̂͘͢͝͠ĕ̸̡̯̘̣̮͎̼̔́͗̓̒͑̕i̴͓͖̣̳̎̈̆̎̕͟r̡̛̘̟̤̻̟̣̬͇͓͗͌̃̆͝ m̴̡̨̫͍̦̙͈̝̼̱̏̉̑̑͘î̱͖̦̥̑̓̋͗̊̌̕͢n̗̯̮̠̘̘̘͍̤̥̎͗̌̏͡͝ġ̺͚͔̼͙͚̺̰̰̺̿̓͘͝l̸̺̳̜̺̰̻̖̉̑̅̍̄i̧̢̩̭̋̾͂̉̏͜n̶̡̨̡̥̫͕̪̭͛͐̃̄͞ͅg͓̦̗̮̫̫͕̒̆̇̐̿̂͘͘ b̷͖̣͚͉͉̞͔̋̿͒̓̽͟͠͠͠l̴̡̧̰̹͈̣̓͒̿͐͋͌̂̽́̃ȍ̺͉̣͍͖̉̌̓͟͝ơ̢͈̲̪̼̗̍̌͊͑͊́͢d̸̡͍̦͇͖̭́̎̆̇̈͊͘̕͢͢͜͠A̷͖͇̪̥̻̗͒̂̽͗̉̾n̷̡̛͕̹̯͕͐͐̂̔̿̌̓̿͝d̶̨̛̞̮͍͉̥̙̑̒́͌̓͢ M̪̰̠̜̺̟̙̆̆̾̔̐̕ǫ̵̳̯͇̗̯̻͐̐̂̑̉̚ͅï̝͍͓̬̜͓̻͇͊̅͌̕͜r̛̙͚͍̻̺̤̥̣͉͆͆̾̚͢͡ä̴̧̞̣̳͍̜̠̌̾͒͡ s̵̜͇̟̫̜̮͕̀͒̉̑̓̐͘̚ẗ̛̪͓̭̦̱͛͒̐̄̇͌̎͘ö̴̡͖͍̳͕͈͈̹́̇̏͢͠ơ̡̦̹̺̹̌͐̌̃͋̓ḑ̢͈̣̯̲͚̗́̄̽͗̍͐̊͐̈ ỉ̵̡͇͎͍̳̣̥̣̩̽̊̃̋n̡̛̯̯̘̮͉̪̼̉͛͆̌͢͜͞͠ a̢͚̥͔͉̠̖̯͆̄̊̏̈̃̒͠ p̧̖̩̙̟͈͎̯̬̘̾̐͊̍̀͒̒̋̊͞o̵̧͍̹̟̙̘͒̎̄͘̚̚ǫ̭͕̙̼͈̳̹̥̠̋͂̎̔̄͘ļ̱̜͙͙̳̜̲̒̒̃̈͛͟͜ ȍ͍͕̭̦̘̭̹̝̬̀̂̆͂͑̅͛͋͡f̨̺͔͚̣̠̟̮̍̽͋͢͡͡ t̫͙̝̜̖̃̒̅͋̿͟h̡͔̘̝̝̥̬̾̉̒͌̈́̑͗̃̅̚͢͜e̵̡̮̳̣̾̑̊̂͂́͗̾̚͠ͅḯ̫̳͈̝͇͒̏͋̕͘͘͢͠r̲̥͚̜͈̝̰͍͒̄̀̽̐̏̇̕͜͠ͅ m̵͚̖̥̼̥͛̆̿͒͑͋͋̅͟į̷̧̥̞̠͇͖͍͙̏̍͑̌͊̕͢͞͠ṅ̷̛̫̱̥̼̫̥̮̬͉̖͒̆̓̑̑̿͡ĝ̴͇͇͈͖̥͉̱̜̼̾̀̊͟͠ļ̸̨͎̱͈̜͔͊̇͒̽͛̀̿̕͢i̴̥̣͈͈̻̫̩̐͌͛̄̌̎̀͘͠͞n̴̢̨̩̗̹͇͖͊̓̑͌̒͌̒̓͌̅ǧ̵̛̳̝̖͇̇̾̀͜ b̨̡̼̝͗̄̄̊̏̄͜ͅl̴̛̠̭̩̮̻̥̟̱͋̏̆̇̿̈ỏ̸̧̬͉̦͙̝̹͙̙̒̈́̋͐͞͡ͅơ̙͍̲̞͓̙̅̃̆̊̓͘͞͞ḋ̨̡͔̟͚͕̬̒̒͌̽͂̿͒͝Ă̖̣̭̣̪̄̓̔͑͆͟n̖̖̪̥̻̂͊̂͡d̴̰̙͕̬̗͌̏̀̋͐͛̽͘͠͝ M̶̨̳͓͓̟̾̊̐̅̿̾̓ȏ̡̠̼͔̩̣̣̑̒̀̅̚i̸͖͚̯̝͂̾̐̈́̍̆̚͢͡ͅr̴͍̯̥̯͈̘̬̂͋̂́̕ͅa̸̫͕̲̘̪͌̅̂͘̕ s̶͎͓̳̭̪͙̆̂̾̏̿͜͠͝t̢̠̘̯̲̫͉̱̰̽̉̉̍̀ǒ̶̢̺̫̟̜̼̫̝̪̺̉͊̃̔͑̚o̦̪̳̫͙̳͍̭̎͋̿̕̕͟͝͠d̴̦͙̲̰̺͆̓̾̂̒̌̚̕ į̠͖̥̙̓̂̎̓̎̒̏͒͞n̨̨̧̩̔̑̄̌͐̔͢͟ ă̸͇͖̻͈̭̱̯̒͛̽̽̂ p̵̻͔͕̝̹̯̘̍͋̎͆̽̀͋͌ͅo̡̞̪͚̘̿̿͆͂̓̍̄̂o̰̪͚̜͎̭͓̅̋̓͘l̛̲̫͇̻͙̩̑̊̿̇̉͘̕͝ ǫ̺̜̝̞̠̭̍̃̓̎̚͝f̨̗̜̲͚̏͑̑̋͒ t̷̢̢̘̣̹̞͗̅̌̓̍͆̄̓̕h̷̠̯̺̗̝̗̐͋̑̄̇̋͋͢ȩ̙̮͓̩̞̍̓̏̍́͗̿͌̔͟͞i̸̢̧̝̳͙͚̦͚̪͋͐̈͗̚͝r̵͍͙͚͓̂̂̉͒͐̚ͅ m̧̛̥̲̜͚̘̘̻͇̂̋͊͐́͘͟͝i̵̦̤̗̜͚͓̝͕̔̓͂n̥̱̮̜̠͈̣͆̾̇̇̍̎͒̐͟͡ͅg̖̳̩͍͉̈́̈́̾̽͆͐̕͞l̢̧͉̘̜͔̪̙͍̿̀̂̋͊͛͗̓̿̕͜ḭ̸̖̙̞͓̙͔̘̜̂̈̋͌̊̀̾͐̍́ņ̡̪̺̮̥̲͗̈́̿̿̅̄g͈̼͖͎͕̦̟̐̾͋͒̌͒̈̍͟ b̵̨̯̪̰͚̙̙̋̇͌̐̌̿͆̓̈̕ḷ̢̠̬͚̱͇̅̑̾̽̌o̸̢̘͍̳͕̥̽̒̈̓͒̈ǫ̶̞͚̜̖̦̊̿̏̉̅̃͠d̵͖̥̬̖̜̱̟̖͗̈̒̿Ȁ͔͕͙̩͖̏̌̑͘͞n̗̻̫͕̼̫͆̉̿͌̓͊̎͘͢ͅd̨͔̮͖̺͎͎̀̒̆͒͛̕̚̚ M̵̱̠̪̰̞͓̪͋̎̇̈̆̄͘͞o͓̣̬̣͇͆̂͌̾́͑͜i̧̬͖͖̽̓́̓̾͜ͅr̷̢̢̻̟̤̲͕̿̀͒͂͘͢͠͡ȃ̵̟͕̩͚̀̃̍͑̑̃̋̀͢͞ ş̸̲͖̙̣̝̜̒͒̓̋͛̕͟ţ̶̝̰̞͂̇͆̍̉̉̎͜͟ơ̴̲̺̭̭̞͗̑͊̑̍͛̐ơ̦̲̼̞͕̲̔̾̓͂́̓̍̔͆ͅd

̶̡̩̗̻̰̬̅̓͌̃̊̃̋͢ i̸̢̙̥̬͔̮̓̇̍̇͛̏͘ņ̨͓̞̙̑̽̈̇͊̉͂̚̚̕͢ ą̵̧̧̻̦̲̟̩̬̽̐̇̿̄̍̈̑͠ p̟̠̠̞̪̿́̒͆͆̾͊̃̌̋͢ơ̴̧͍̝̲̤̙̪͈̞̬̂̆̓o̵̩̗̙͔͗͌̽͗͑̈́͜͝ḽ̢̭̟̙̝̱̤̳̹̅̐͒̍̽̄ o͓̠̝̥̩̘̰̼̦̔̂̂̂̾͆̋̿͢f̡͔͈̳̙̭̝͌̑͗̽͆͞͠ t̴̡̮͕̳̙̳͖̪͌͒̓͛̐ͅḧ̷̢̡̙̘͚̼͇͗̑̀̍̾̇ͅe̛̱̠͈͑̓͗͟ͅi̸̪̗͇̯̳̝͚̯̍̽̈͊͒ŕ̵̼͓̗͙͓̣͈̭̳̣̌͋̂͗̎͐͑̿͒ m̢̨̯̤͎͖̈̉̈́̈̽͗͗ị̳̠͔͍̪̔̇̏̅̃n̴̡̤͔̹̟̙̣͍̬̳͆̄́͌̚g̡̱̯͖̥͚̮̭̳̀̽͛͂͡l̸̮͇̰̼̣̖̬͊̌̋̑̓̏̃̕͜͜͢͠i̶̢̛̞͎̗̺̯̞̎͛̋̂͡n̨͙̹͍͍̖̗͕̯̦͊͂͌͒͗͌̄g̶̖̪̲͙͓̫̖̰̿͆̋͐̏ b̴̧̖͙̭̭̝̗͍̮̊̏̏̊̿̑l̷̦͍̩̦͑͂͗̔̈͒̑̽ͅȍ̸̧̢̧̜͈͑̄̊͝ͅơ͚̣̫̦̩͚͙̰͋̓̈́̀̽̃̋͡͠d̡̼̫̹̻̠̭̣̿͒͆̑̔̔͂̏͝

 

Today.


End file.
